Sueños de Piratas
by Hineru Dakubi
Summary: Distintas historias sobre sueños que tienen los personajes de One Piece. Tercer capítulo: el pequeño Chopper viaja a un extraño mundo habitado por seres que os serán conocidos!
1. Sueño de Nami

Hola a todos! Si alguien me recuerda posiblemente sea por el fic absurdo "Harry Potter y los Cazadores de Pelo", que aun estoy escribiendo. Como veis, hasta ahora solo me había atrevido con cosas sin sentido y con chistes fáciles (más que nada porque me gustan XD). Pero he decidido escribir algo distinto, algo más serio (aunque no consigo dejar de incluir alguna que otra gracia n-n). El fic en general tratará sobre sueños que tienen los distintos personajes de One Piece, incluidos los que no están en la Banda del Sombrero de Paja. Quizá tarde en actualizar porque seguramente me quedaré atascado más de una vez, pero procuraré no dejarlo.

Este primer capítulo iba a ser originariamente el sueño de Chopper, pero me sorprendí a mí mismo convirtiéndolo en el de Nami. Le dedico este capítulo (y posiblemente le dedicaré algunos más n-n) a mi amiga Deraka, que me enseñó muchas cosas con sus historias e, indirectamente, me animó a escribir sobre una temática distinta. Espero que tenga el nivel suficiente como para merecer estar dedicado a una autora de su categoría ;) Además, me inspiré en su fic de los helados :)

Y ahora una serie de advertencias y cosas de esas: Uso los nombres de la versión española del anime porque soy un cabezota y gran fan de Jaime Roca (¬¬) Y, como os habréis fijado, lo que está en letra normal es la realidad y lo que está en cursiva es la ficción (en honor a uno de los fics de Harry Potter más buenos que he leído).

Ya sin más que decir, deseo que sea de vuestro agrado. Cualquier crítica o sugerencia ya sabéis como podéis dejarla

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Cosas de críos**

_El legendario héroe de gran fuerza y ¿por qué no? increíble atractivo, avanzó con paso seguro hacia el interior de la sombría Cueva de la Muerte. Armado solo con su envidiable valor y su fiel tirachinas, el bravo entre bravos, el Capitán Usuff afrontó una vez más su destino enfrentándose a los peligros que seguramente le acechaban en aquel inhóspito lugar. Pero no tenía miedo. ¡Qué va! Él ya había superado todo tipo de adversidades y esta no le supondría problema alguno. Para algo era famoso en todo el mundo por sus hazañas tales como derrotar al Demonio Perro de Siete Colas o a la Hidra Extremadamente Mortal. Y es que Usuff era el mejor, nadie podía superarle ¿Y sabéis por qué? Porque Usuff el Grande, el Azote de los Tiranos, el Tirador Justiciero, era simplemente ¡un héroe invencible... ¿Qué fue eso? El Capitán Usuff oyó pasos ¿Sería aquella bestia mítica que, según las historias más antiguas, habitaba en el interior de esa cueva?. ¿O quizá sería Zorrete, su mortal enemigo al que tantas veces había dejado tirado por los suelos? Cualquier hombre normal se hubiera echado a temblar y hubiera salido corriendo con su mamá. Pero todos sabemos que Usuff no era normal. Él avanzó sin mermar ni un ápice su vigorosa (y viril) figura. Desenvainó su Espada-Tirachinas Cósmica, preparado para lo que tuviese que pasar._

_-Aquí morirá alguien hoy... Y yo estoy dispuesto a vender caro mi pellejo._

_Una sombra se abalanzó sobre él. Usuff apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarla. ¡De no ser por sus formidables reflejos de guerrero curtido en mil batallas seguramente hubiera muerto!_

_-¿Quién eres?. ¡Muéstrate criatura del averno! No me hagas invocar a los espíritus de la naturaleza. ¡Te advierto que puedo hacerlo!. Si valoras en algo tu vida más te vale marcharte y dejar que yo, el Capitán Usuff, prosiga con mi misión de conseguir el Huevo Dorado de la Inmortalidad para su majestad la Reina Robin._

_Usuff creía haber intimidado a la bestia. Seguro de ello, se adentró en las tinieblas. Pero... ¡No!. ¡La bestia aun seguía ahí!. ¡Le había atacado por sorpresa! Solo había una esperanza, tenía que usar su arma secreta: la todopoderosa..._

-¡Usuff! –Nami casi consiguió infartar al narigudo tirador.

-¡AAAAAAH! –una vez fuera de su ensoñación, Usuff se hallaba desorientado y un tanto confuso-. ¿Pero por qué me has interrumpido?. ¡Le estaba contando una de mis épicas aventuras a Chopper!

-Precisamente por eso... Ya sabes que se emociona demasiado con tus cuentos y después no hay quien le haga poner los pies en el suelo

-¡No son cuentos!. ¡Son la verdad! –Chopper se aguantaba las ganas de llorar de indignación-. ¿A que sí, Usuff?

-¡Exacto! Como mi gran aventura en el País de los Cazadores de Narices. Aquello si que fue correr para salvar la napia. ¡No veas lo que me río cada vez que pienso en ello!

-¡Jajajajaja! –rió Chopper solo de imaginarse a su héroe enfrentándose a una banda con intenciones de quitarle su gran apéndice-. ¿Y que me dices de la vez que tuviste que combatir contra el fantasma de Davy Jones?

-¿O cuando le pateé el trasero a la Planta Devoradora de Héroes?. ¡Qué maravillosos recuerdos!

Nami no toleraba que se la ignorase... Y lo de Usuff era pasotismo puro. Estaba dispuesta a repartir todas las galletas que hicieran falta para defender su teoría de que no era bueno que Chopper escuchara esas majaderías. Y mucho menos antes de dormir. Estaba claro quien se llevaría la primera galleta...

Al cabo de un rato, Usuff y Chopper seguían en el mismo lugar del barco. Con la diferencia de que el primero tenía un chichón de considerables proporciones que el renito le intentaba curar.

-No sé por qué tiene tan mala leche... ¡Ni que fuera un crimen dejar volar la imag...! –Usuff se detuvo al ver la expresión de casi decepción de su peludo amigo-. Digo... Relatar la verdad. ¡Eso! Ten por seguro que yo nunca... ¡Ay!. ¡Ten más cuidado Chopper! No sabes como escuece...

-Lo siento Usuff, es que estoy algo cansado. Creo que ya está todo bien. Si no te importa me iré a la cama.

-¿No quieres escuchar otra de mis hazañas?

-Bueno... Nami no está aquí.

-¡Ese es mi Chopper! –Usuff le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

-¿Podrías contarme otra vez lo del Hombre Perro que casi te empala?

-¡Casualmente es mi historia favorita! Todo empezó el día en el que...

Mientras Usuff entretenía a Chopper con sus batallitas, Nami se preparaba para partir rumbo al, llamado cursimente, país de los sueños. Esperaba que Usuff y Chopper hubieran seguido su consejo de acostarse a dormir y dejarse de cuentos, que al día siguiente tocaba limpiar el barco. Nunca había prestado atención a las historias de Usuff, pero recientemente se había entretenido oyendo algunas frases sueltas mientras vigilaba la brújula. No le gustaba que Usuff llenase la cabeza de Chopper con esas sandeces. Y le parecía mal que fuese tan prepotente ¡En la vida a hay muchos peligros y la gente no debería andarse con ese tipo de patrañas! Y mucho menos Usuff, que era incapaz de enfrentarse a un ganso desbocado sin ponerse a temblar...

-¿Ocurre algo navegante? –preguntó Robin acostada en su cama y sumida en un gordísimo libro sobre culturas antiguas del Mar del Norte-. Te noto muy pensativa...

-No es nada Robin –dijo esforzándose por parecer despreocupada-. Sólo pensaba en como vamos a limpiar mañana el "regalito" que nos dejó nuestro "amado y responsable capitán" en la cubierta del barco.

Robin rió. Recordaba a su capitán harto de comer pasteles hace dos días. Es cierto que tendrían que trabajar muy duro para dejar el "Alma de Merry" impecable... Dentro de lo humanamente posible.

-Creo que ya ha sido suficiente por hoy –la arqueóloga cerró el libro y apagó su lámpara de lectura-. Buenas noches y ten cuidado con el Capitán Usuff y sus monstruos...

-¿Lo has oído? –Nami estaba sorprendida, aunque no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa-. No habrás usado tus poderes para espiarme mientras hablaba con Chopper y Usuff ¿verdad?

-No hacía falta con el jaleo que montaste... creo que deberías dejarles fantasear a sus anchas. Los dos son muy... niños. Y los niños necesitan eso.

-Puede ser... De todos modos lo pasado, pasado está. Buenas noches –la pelirroja apagó la luz y se acostó en su cama.

Estaba enfadada con Robin por su comentario. Vale, Chopper era muy niño... Pero Usuff debería darle ejemplo de madurez. Temía que Chopper acabara con la cabeza llena de pajaritos ¡Y eso no se lo pensaba perdonar a ese irresponsable narizotas!

-El Capitán Usuff... Menuda memez –murmuró para sí-. Algún día se dará cuenta de lo que es un auténtico héroe... –y dicho esto, cerró los ojos y se sumió en un profundo sueño.

_Era otro día tranquilo en la remota Isla de Jones en el Mar del Norte. Jones era una zona no muy concurrida debido a que no se hallaba en ninguna ruta importante. Pocos barcos solían atracar en el muelle y los que lo hacían no eran sino navíos extraviados o que buscaban un lugar para pasar una noche de tormenta. Sólo había dos negocios en Jones: un pequeño astillero y una taberna junto al muelle. Lo demás eran casas y, rara vez, se abría algún que otro puesto ambulante para el deleite de las señoritas del pueblo. Centremos nuestra atención en la taberna local, sin duda el lugar más animado de la isla (aunque solo contaba con cuatro clientes fijos y los visitantes ocasionales). Se la conocía como "Choppy Orange", por alguna razón que la joven hermana de la propietaria desconocía. Ella era Nami, una chica que llevaba toda su vida en Jones trabajando con su hermana Robin en ese aburrido antro. Día a día, su monótona existencia consistía en servir las pocas mesas de la taberna y limpiar luego lo que dejaban los clientes (que era de todo menos propinas...). Estaba harta de ese ambiente ¡Quería aventura! Su sueño era echarse a la mar y luchar contra los malvados piratas. Pero su sobreprotectora hermana no la dejaba ni ir al pozo a sacar agua... Pero todo cambió aquel día. _

_Parecía un día corriente como todo en Jones. La gente se dedicaba a sus quehaceres, los dos únicos negocios abrían sus puertas del mismo modo que hacían siempre, y los niños salían a jugar a piratas y marines a la plaza. Entonces llegó. Iba en una pequeña barcaza que funcionaba con un ingenioso sistema de propulsión a motor. Su gigantesca nariz cortaba el viento mientras se aproximaba a gran velocidad hacia Jones. Se hacia llamar el Capitán Usuff._

_-¡Ciudadanos!. ¡Busco hombres para que me acompañen en una peligrosa misión de rescate! –anunció el heroico personaje entrando de improvisto en "Choppy Orange"-. ¿Algún voluntario?_

_-¿Quién demonios es usted? –preguntó un anciano de pelo verde que limpiaba una espada sentado en una mesa._

_Me sorprende que no haya oído hablar de mí, amigo –el capitán no intentó disimular su alegría ante esa pregunta-. ¡Soy el más bravo bucanero de los siete mares!. ¡El Capitán Usuff!_

_-¿El Capitán Usuff? –preguntaron todos a coro._

_-¿El hombre que venció a Fluffy Sombrero de Goma, el Hombre de Paja?_

_-¿El mismo Capitán Usuff que acabó con el malvado Capitán Threepwood?_

_-Sí, sí... ¡Todos esos soy yo!. ¡Soy el héroe entre héroes!. ¡El...!_

_-Ya decía yo que había algo raro en todo esto... ¡Es un sueño! –se oyó desde la barra._

_Nami, que había estado callada todo el tiempo contemplando las escena, había dicho algo que nadie esperaba oír._

_-¿A qué te refieres hermana? –preguntó Robin._

_-¡Que esto es sólo un sueño mío! Tanto me he comido el coco con el dichoso Capitán Usuff que hasta estoy soñando con él._

_-Puede ser... Todo en esta vida es tan confuso... –el viejo peliverde siguió con su espada._

_Usuff rió por lo bajo. Todos se quedaron mirándolo. Parecía divertirse con la ocurrencia de la chica._

_-Así que esto es un sueño ¿no? Pues entonces no te importará acompañarme en mi aventura para salvar a mi fiel escudero Chopper ¿me equivoco?_

_-¿Chopper está en peligro? –Nami no puedo evitar preocuparse por el joven renito, pero entonces recordó su postura inicial-. Espera, no tengo por qué preocuparme... Es sólo un sueño. ¡Iré contigo! –esas últimas palabras salieron de su boca involuntariamente... al fin y al cabo, era solo un sueño._

_Al momento, el valiente Capitán Usuff ataviado con su flamante traje de héroe fue en busca del pequeño Chopper junto a la joven tabernera Nami. Tras un largo viaje se plantaron en mitad de la Selva del Peligro, donde Nami expresó su descontento._

_-Como se nota que estoy soñando... En la vida real nunca me hubiera embarcado en semejante empresa. Y por si no te has fijado, hemos hecho todo el viaje en menos de un segundo._

_-Silencio por favor –ordenó el bravo guerrero aguzando el oído-. Debemos estar cerca. Puedo oír a las avispas._

_-¿Avispas? –la chica sintió un escalofrío. Esos bichos no le gustaban nada-. ¿Como que avispas?_

_-Creí que lo sabías. Nos dirigimos a la guarida de Sanjivispa, el hombre insecto que usa a las avispas para matar lenta y dolorosamente a sus víctimas._

_-Pues casi mejor me quedo aquí... No es que no quiera salvar a Chopper, pero si voy a ese sitio me temo que el sueño va a acabar siendo una pesadilla._

_-Ya no hay vuelta atrás... Ha caído la noche y las bestias salvajes no nos dejarán abandonar la jungla tan fácilmente._

_-¿La noche? Pues es verdad. Juraría que hace un momento era de día... ¡De todos modos no pienso ir!_

_Pero Nami venció su miedo y se dispuso a acompañar a héroe entre héroes a la guarida del temible Sanjivispa. Cuando el intenso zumbido de las avispas se hizo más fuerte, ambos decidieron separarse para cubrir más terreno y así despistar a los esbirros infernales de Sanjivispa._

_-Definitivamente esto es un mal sueño –Nami se lamentaba mientras blandía bien alta la red cazamariposas que llevaba consigo-. Yo no debería estar aquí... ¿Por qué no puedo regresar a mis sueños habituales en los que descubro islas hechas de oro?. ¿Y por qué tengo que seguir esta estúpida aventura sin sentido? Yo... –Nami se quedó completamente paralizada al doblar una de las esquinas de la guarida. Ante ella había tres monos que producían el zumbido... y todos ellos tenían la cara de Luffy-. ¿Luffy?. ¿Que demonios...?_

_-¡Alto! No puedes pasar por aquí... –gritó uno de los Luffys haciéndose el importante._

_-... a no ser que nos des algo de carne –añadió otro Luffy algo más gordito._

_-¡Eso, eso! –el tercer Luffy era más pequeñito que los anteriores pero parecía más peligroso._

_-Eh... – Nami sintió cierto alivio al descubrir quienes eran sus "enemigos". Ya se veía capaz de controlar la situación. Al fin y al cabo, eran Luffys...-. Creía que los siervos de Sanjivispa eran avispas. Vosotros no parecéis avispas._

_-¿Que dices?. ¡Claro que somos avispas! –el Luffy pequeñito parecía enfadado._

_-Bueno, tranquilos chicos... Casualmente tenía algo de carne que ofreceros, pero la he dejado en la otra punta de la guarida ¿Por qué no vais por ella mientras yo espero aquí?_

_-¡Mientes! –gritaron los tres-. ¡Nadie nos miente sobre comida y sale impune!_

_Al momento, los Luffys empezaron a crecer, sus cuerpos se alargaron notablemente y su pelaje se tornó amarillo. Sus caras cambiaron y unas enromes alas de insecto brotaron en sus espaldas. Se habían convertido en avispas gigantes._

_-¡Bzzzzzzzzzzztira, bzzzzzzzzztira!_

_-¡Aaaaaaah! –Nami huyó aterrorizada-. ¡Sólo es un sueño!. ¡Sólo es un sueño!. ¡No hay por qué temer!. ¡No me pueden dañar!. ¡No...! –una de las avispas disparó un aguijón que le pasó rozando-. ¡AAAAH! _

_-¡No temáis damisela! –el Capitán Usuff apareció en el acto colgando de una liana y se llevó consigo a Nami poniéndola a salvo en la rama de un árbol._

_Las avispas se pararon en seco y comenzaron a mirar en todas direcciones buscando a su desaparecida presa._

_-Como se nota que tienen la inteligencia de Luffy... –una gota de sudor brotó de la frente de Nami._

_-No te dejes engañar por su torpeza... Son monkeyvispas, unos seres creados a partir de los conocimientos de ingeniería genética que Sanjivispa ha obtenido de Chopper. Son capaces de destruir toda la selva con tal de darnos caza._

_-Pues acaban de marcharse –la pelirroja empezaba a pensar que el Capitán Usuff de su sueño era tan trolero como el Usuff de verdad..._

_Nuestros héroes, ya recuperados del susto de las monkeyvispas, hallaron una entrada secreta que el Capitán Usuff (haciendo gala de sus asombrosos conocimientos de pictogramas antiguos y lenguas muertas) abrió sin el menor esfuerzo. Entraron en una siniestra estancia que se asimilaba a un panal gigante. El zumbido era tan fuerte que casi ni podían oír sus propios pensamientos._

_-¡Debemos estar cerca de Sanjivispa! –Usuff tenía que gritar para que Nami pudiera oírlo-. ¡Qué lastima que con este ruido no pueda usar mi...! –se vio interrumpido por un temblor de tierra._

_-¿Q-qué está pasando? –nuestra protagonista estaba ya un poco cansada de sorpresas desagradables-. No serán más Luffys de esos ¿verdad?_

_-Peor aun... ¡Agárrate a mí! –Nami se aferró a Usuff y esté uso su arma para disparar un gancho y quedar colgados del techo, mientras el suelo se hundía completamente bajo sus pies-. Si hubiéramos tardado un segundo más no lo contamos... ¿Estás bien?_

_Nami miraba con los ojos desorbitados en dirección al pozo sin fondo ¡Odiaba las pesadillas en las que salían esa cosas! Caer nunca había sido de su agrado. El zumbido de las avispas cesó de repente, haciendo que Nami volviera a la realidad... o más bien al sueño._

_-Bueno, bueno, bueno... ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Al bravo Capitán Usuff y a su nueva escudera pelirroja de buen ver en mis garras. ¡JAJAJAJAJA! –de las sombras surgió una avispa humanoide con un sorprendente parecido a Sanji (hasta tenía la ceja rizada y llevaba corbata)._

_-¡AAAAAH! –se horrorizó Nami ante la visión del cocinero con ese aspecto-. ¡Qué pesadilla más grotesca!_

_-¡Silencio, insolente y atractiva humana!_

_-¡Sanjivispa!. ¡No te saldrás con la tuya! –Usuff parecía listo para soltarse de la cuerda y arrearle un mamporro a su enemigo-. Suelta a Chopper. ¡Él no tiene nada que ver en esto!_

_-Precisamente hay algo sobre él que tenía que contarte... Te mostraré mi verdadero aspecto._

_Sanjivispa empezó a derretirse y a adquirir una nueva forma. Sus antenas fueron reemplazadas por cuernos, su pelaje amarillo por pelaje marrón y sus patas por pezuñas ¡Se había convertido en Chopper!_

_-¿Pero Chopper es el villano de mi sueño? –Nami se esperaba de todo menos eso. No entendía como su subconsciente podía haber convertido a su pequeño amigo en el amo de sus pesadillas._

_-¿Sorprendida? –Nami y Chopper se hallaban ahora cara a cara en medio de la oscuridad-. No veo por qué deberías estarlo. ¡Tú me hiciste así! No querías dejarme oír las historias de Usuff... ¡Por eso te odio!. ¡Bruja!_

_-P-pero... ¡Chopper!. ¡No te lo tomes así, sabes que me preocupo mucho por ti! –Nami lloraba ante la visión de su renito despotricando contra ella._

_-Ya es demasiado tarde... –Chopper aumentó su tamaño y sus rasgos se deformaron. Se había transformado en una colosal bestia que amenazaba a la navegante con sus colmillos-. ¡Creía que eras mi amiga!. ¡Los amigos no arruinan las ilusiones de la gente!_

_-¡Y lo soy! –la pelirroja no podía moverse de espanto. Sabía que estaba soñando y que todo era un producto de su imaginación... pero parecía tan real-. ¡Chopper perdóname!. ¡Fui demasiado estricta!. ¡Demasiado estricta!_

_La bestia abrió sus fauces y soltó un rugido aterrador. Después, todo se volvió oscuro.._

Nami despertó sobresaltada. El horror de esa extraña pesadilla aun permanecía vívido en su mente. Se tranquilizó al comprobar que nada había sido real y que todo estaba bien... ¿O no?. ¿Estaría Chopper enfadado con ella? Es cierto que había exagerado un poco la situación. Robin tenía razón, Chopper y Usuff eran niños (a pesar de que el segundo estuviese bastante crecidito) y era normal que de vez en cuando escapasen a su propio mundo imaginario dejando atrás la realidad. De hecho, ella misma acababa de "vivir" una de esas fantasías. Y, salvo por la traumática situación del final, no había estado tan mal. Quizá tendría que darles una oportunidad a esas estúpidas historias. Y lo cierto es que sentía curiosidad por saber cono hubiera vencido el Capitán Usuff a Sanjivispa...

-Creo que necesito dormir un poco más para pensar con claridad –susurró la joven en la oscuridad, sonriendo ante sus extrañas ideas-. Pero antes...

Con sigilo, Nami se levantó de la cama esperando no haber despertado a su compañera de cuarto. Se dirigió en silencio a la habitación de los chicos y se acercó a Chopper. Sí, era un niño. Puede que no un niño como los demás, pero había sufrido más que ellos y se merecía una infancia y unos sueños por los que luchar. Miró a Usuff y pensó lo mismo... Había tenido una niñez solitaria sin sus padres, un compañero con el que jugar y al que poder contarle sus cuentos era justo lo que necesitaba.

-Habéis ganado –Nami susurró sonriendo-. Podéis seguir mañana con las aventuras del Capitán Usuff – acarició a Chopper haciendo que este produjera un ruido parecido al ronroneo de un gatito-. Será lo mejor.

El Sol por fin asomó en el horizonte y la Banda de Sombrero de Paja se preparaba para la intensa jornada de limpieza que tendría lugar. Usuff y Chopper llevaban un rato en la cubierta conversando animadamente. Robin acababa de salir seguida de Sanji, Zorro y Luffy, que aquella mañana se habían visto obligados a incluir en su atuendo un delantal y un pañuelo para el pelo.

-¿Se puede saber por qué tenemos que llevar esto? –a Zorro no le hacía mucha gracia esa indumentaria.

-¿De qué te quejas?. ¡Si estáis monísimos! –exclamó Robin conteniendo una carcajada.

-¿De verdad lo crees así querida Robin? –preguntó Sanji emocionado con un corazón sustituyendo a su único ojo visible.

-¡Vamos chicos!. ¡Fuera las tonterías y a limpiar!. ¡Seguidme...¡. ¿Qué hay que limpiar? –como de costumbre, Luffy se estaba haciendo un lío él solito...

-Mejor yo dirigiré la limpieza... –Robin seguía conteniendo la risa que le provocaba la visión de sus camaradas con esas pintas-. ¿Que tal si empezáis por lo que dejó el capitán?

-¡Por mí no hay problema morenaza! –Sanji fue corriendo para llegar el primero hasta "la cosa", cualquier oportunidad era buena para demostrarle a sus musas que era un tipo responsable y servicial... Cosa que no se podía decir de los otros.

-¿Y por qué no lo limpia el culpable de que la cubierta este así? –tras está frase Zorro no pudo contener un bostezo que reflejaba su cansancio y lo poco que le agradaba ese trabajo.

-¿De verdad crees que Luffy sería capaz de limpiar eso sin ayuda? –Robin lo dijo intentando sonar seria, pero no había duda de que se lo estaba pasando de miedo.

Mientras tanto, Nami acababa de salir a cubierta y contempló el panorama. Se alegraba de que, después de ese extraño sueño, los otros hubieran sido más normalitos. No creía que se pudiese aprender de los sueños, pero no negaba que había sacado algo de este. Miró a Chopper y a Usuff, que seguramente estarían en mitad de uno de los grandes relatos del Capitán Usuff. Esta vez no le molestó, más bien se alegró. Se sintió feliz al ver que su pesadilla no se había cumplido y que Chopper sonreía contento ante las ocurrencias de su amigo. Tras vacilar un poco decidió acercarse a ellos.

-... pero lo que no sabía el malvado Monstruo del Queso era que... –Usuff interrumpió su relato al ver a Nami acercarse. Chopper también reaccionó borrando su sonrisa y mirando preocupado a la pelirroja

-No os preocupéis chicos –Nami sonreía y no parecía estar actuando-, lo he estado pensando y he llegado a la conclusión de que si queréis perder el tiempo con esas historias estáis en vuestro derecho.

-¿De verdad que no te importa? –Usuff parecía realmente extrañado.

-¡Gracias Nami! –Chopper se abrazó a su amiga- Anoche estaba inquieto porque creía que te habías enfadado con nosotros. ¡Me alegro de que seas tan comprensiva!

-¿Enfadada yo?. ¡Qué va! –Nami recordó lo mal que lo había pasado ella cuando creía que era Chopper el que se había enfadado con ella-. De hecho hasta me alegro de que os divirtáis juntos.

-¿Seguro que eres la misma Nami de ayer? –Usuff entornó los ojos como buscando algún detalle que demostrara que esa no era Nami.

-¡Pues claro que soy la misma Nami! Por cierto... ¿Que hacéis que no estáis limpiando el barco¡A trabajar!

-¡No hay duda de que esta es nuestra Nami! –rió Chopper mientras él y Usuff se dirigían a los utensilios de limpieza.

-Oye Chopper ¿Te he contado alguna vez la historia de como rescaté al hijo del Rey de... de Reylandia?

Nami miró como se marchaban. Era una suerte que, por el mero hecho de ser ella, tuviera el privilegio de, junto a Robin, dirigir la limpieza sin mancharse las manos.

-Espero que terminemos pronto. Estoy deseando pillar desprevenido a Usuff para preguntarle como hubiera acabado lo de las avispas...

Lejos de ahí, Luffy, Zorro y Sanji contemplaban lo que tenían que dejar como una patena.

-P-por todos los santos del cielo... –Sanji se quedó boquiabierto y se le cayó el cigarro.

-Creo que hoy no comeré... –Zorro se esforzaba por no tornar su serio rostro en una desagradable mueca de espanto, aunque no puedo evitar que su cara se volviera del mismo color que su pelo.

-¡Guau!. ¡Como mola! –Luffy era el único que parecía maravillado ante semejante afrenta a la naturaleza-. ¿Nos lo podemos quedar?

-¡NO! –gritaron el rubio y el peliverde a dúo.

* * *

Espero vuestros reviews

Por si tenéis curiosidad, lo que hizo Luffy en la cubierta fue vomitar... No penséis mal ¬¬

Un saludo!

PD: Dsiculpad que haya separado con un puntolas exclamaciones e interrogaciones que estaban juntas, es que si no Fanfiction se comía los signos ¬¬ Por esta misma razón, es posible que en algún momento me equivoque con los signos de puntuación.


	2. Sueño de Zorro

Hola de nuevo! He tardado, pero por fin os traigo el siguiente capítulo. Lleva ya un par de días escrito, pero por diversas causas no lo pude subir a ¬¬ Espero que os guste Tal vez pierda un poco de calidad debido a que es el primero que escribo de este género ;)

**Igarashi's Ninjas**, me alegro de que te hiciese gracia el primer capítulo y que te alegrase encontrar un nuevo fic de One Piece. Espero que los capítulos posteriores te sigan interesando

**kid22**, ya te he dicho gracias muchas veces por todos tus comentarios, aquí y en Pirate King. Espero acordarme un día de estos de comentar los fics tuyos que me quedan XD Muchas gracias otra vez (y gracias también por la paciencia). El fic de Robin... tendrás que esperar un poquito...

**allalabeth**, ya ves que no he actualizado tan pronto ¬¬ El sueño es de Zoro, espero que sea de tu agrado Por cierto, tienes razón al decir que Nami hubiera obligado a Luffy a limpiar lo que ensució al momento XD

Y por último (pero no menos importante): **Deraka**, infinitos millones de gracias n/n Ya te he dicho muchas veces que el tuyo ha sido el review que más he disfrutado al leer de todos los que he recibido nunca (que tampoco son muchos ¬¬). Un besazo de tu padrino, espero ansioso tu opinión sobre este capi ;) Y muchas gracias por ayudarme con el acabado final :)

Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi hermana Bego, que siempre fue fanática de Zoro incluso antes de que a mí me gustara OP (se podría decir que ella me enganchó XD). Aunque la pareja protagonista no sea de su agrado, sé que le gustará ;) Espero que a vosotros también os guste.

---------------------------------------

**Capítulo 2: Los zapatos del cocinero**

- ¡Mirad todos! Soy Sanji.– dijo Luffy haciendo su famosa imitación del cocinero.

- ¡Jajajaja!– Chopper se partía de risa ante el ridículo aspecto de su capitán, que lo hacía parecer una grotesca copia del rubiales de abordo.

- Pero esa ya la hiciste en la celda de Cocodrilo... Queremos cosas nuevas– Usuff intentaba aparentar que esa imitación ya la tenía muy vista, pero lo cierto es que no se cansaba de verla una y otra vez-. ¡Ya sé¿Por qué no imitas a Zorro?

- ¡Sí! Seguro que te sale una cara divertidísima.– el renito empezó a fantasear sobre las posibles muecas de Luffy.

- No sé si me saldrá. A ver...

Fuera, ignorando la clase de pasatiempos con los que se entretenía el trío, Zorro entrenaba con una de sus pesas. Ese día estaba más cansado de lo habitual. No había podido dormir bien por la noche por culpa del idiota de Sanji. Habían tenido una de sus riñas apocalípticas antes de irse a la cama y ninguno estaba dispuesto a ser el primero en ceder, así que todos se fueron a dormir y los dos se quedaron a solas soliviantándose el uno al otro hasta muy entrada la noche. ¿El motivo? Ya ni se acordaba. Cualquier excusa era buena para dejarle clarito a ese "tonto l'haba" que en el barco no se iba a hacer lo que él quisiera. Discutían por cualquier tontería, a veces parecía que era por puro placer. Nami decía para fastidiarles que eran la parejita del barco, tal para cual. No se cansaban de picarse el uno al otro, pero seguro que no podían vivir separados.

- ¡Qué idota es esa tacañona!– decía mientras las gotas de sudor chorreaban por todo su cuerpo-. Aunque no más que ese descerebrado ceja-rara.

Más de una vez se había aguantado las ganas de reventarle la cabeza. Lo odiaba. No le gustaba nada su forma de comportarse. Porque no sólo era repelente, sino que, con sus modales de caballero y demás pijerías, el rubio dejaba al espadachín por los suelos.

- No, si al final voy a estar celoso y todo...– aguantó un momento la respiración-. Dos mil novecientas noventa y nueve... y tres mil. ¡Uf!– dejó la pesa a un lado y se dispuso a secarse el mar de sudor que lo envolvía-. Que ganas le tengo... Un día de estos lo pondré en su lugar y sabrá de una vez por todas quien es el que manda aquí. Se va a ca... ¡AAAAAAH!– Zorro se espantó al girar la cabeza y encontrarse cara a cara con el engendro más horroroso que había visto en su vida-. ¡Luffy¿Qué clase de mueca es esa?– gritó a su capitán, que se había acercado por su espalda con una expresión que habría hecho temblar hasta al mítico Capitán Usuff...

- ¿Te gusta¡Es mi imitación de ti!– detrás del hombre de goma, Usuff y Chopper se desternillaban de la risa.

- ¡Jajajaja¡Ya te dije que no se parecía en nada!– se carcajeó Chopper intentando no caerse al suelo.

- Pero la cara que ha puesto Zorro no tiene precio. ¡Jajajaja!– añadió Usuff, haciendo que el peliverde se enfadara aun más.

- Muy gracioso...– Zorro se contenía para no liarse a tortas con todo el que tuviera delante-. Me voy a comer.

- ¡Espera Zorro¡Aun no has visto mi imitación de Usuff!

- ¿Tienes una imitación mía?– preguntó Usuff que había dejado de verle el lado divertido a la situación y puso una de esas expresiones de "ahora que la ha tomado conmigo no hace tanta gracia".

Zorro dejó atrás a ese hatajo de niñatos y se encaminó hacia la cocina para cenar. Aunque tenía sus dudas sobre si era preferible eso que quedarse con Luffy y compañía... Al fin y al cabo, el zoquete del cocinero estaba en la cocina.

- Espero que no me venga ahora con sus majaderías, porque no estoy dispuesto a dejarle pasar ni una...– tras decir eso para sí, el espadachín abrió la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con las chicas, que habían terminado de cenar y ya abandonaban la habitación.

- ¡Ah, Zorro! Ya nos marchábamos... Os dejamos solos.– dijo Nami, que siempre buscaba la ocasión para reírse del peliverde.

- A veces me pregunto quién es más infantil.– Zorro hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por controlarse... Entre el cabreo que tenía con el cocinero y que llevaba arrastrando desde el día anterior, el susto que se había llevado con Luffy, y las burlas de Nami; estaba al límite de su paciencia. Ahora si que no iba a aguantar nada más de nadie.

Las chicas salieron seguidas por la mirada ensoñadora del cocinero de abordo. Este notó la diferencia cuando las niñas de sus ojos se marcharon. En su lugar, ahora estaba ese condenado espadachín... El rubio también se había llevado toda la tarde acumulando rencor. Le fastidiaban sus malas formas y lo desconsiderado que era. De no ser porque era su obligación como cocinero, ni le hubiera servido de comer esa noche. ¡Que pasara hambre a ver si así aprendía!

- Aquí tienes.– le tendió de mala gana un simple plato de sopa (los mejores manjares eran para Nami y Robin) y se fue a fumarse un cigarrillo al otro extremo de la habitación.

Zorro ignoró la actitud de su camarada. Si el rubito no le decía nada, él tampoco abriría el pico. Pero al probar la comida no pudo contener un gruñido de desaprobación.

- ¡Puaj! Esta sopa está helada.– por ese tipo de tonterías podía armarse una buena tal y como estaban los nervios del cazador de piratas...-. ¿Es que ya sólo te esfuerzas cuando cocinas para las chicas?

- Para tu información, estaba caliente... ¡Hace más de una hora! Si hubieras venido cuando tocaba comer habrías disfrutado de mi maestría en la cocina al igual que el resto de la tripulación.

- ¿Maestría? Pues yo llevo semanas cenando lo mismo día sí y día también... ¿Por qué no nos preparas de una vez algo que no sea esta bazofia?– señaló el plato de sopa fría.

- Precisamente porque no sabrías apreciarlo. En cambio hay otras personas que si lo hacen y por eso cenan sus platos favoritos todas las noches.– Sanji se entretuvo pensando en sus niñas-. Por cierto, lo que cocino cada noche es distinto, lo que pasa es que tu paladar no sabe distinguir las sutilezas de los sabores.

- Perdona, genio de la gastronomía.– obviamente Zorro lo decía con sarcasmo-. ¿Sabes qué? Paso de cenar esto, y mucho menos estando cerca de un tío como tú... ¡Y a mi paladar no le pasa nada!

- Vete si quieres, a mí me harás un favor.– Sanji dio una última calada a su cigarro antes de apagarlo y encendió otro para intentar calmarse.

Zorro estuvo a punto de soltarle un puñetazo y partirle su "carita de niño bonito", pero respiró hondo (al menos siete veces) y se marchó por donde había venido dando un portazo y murmurando maldiciones.

Habían pasado dos horas y el muchacho del pelo verde seguía dando vueltas en su rudimentaria cama. Todo el mundo dormía plácidamente menos él, hasta el imbécil de Sanji. Estaba muerto de hambre y consideraba el asaltar la nevera por la noche como una manera de dar su brazo a torcer ante el cocinero. Había decidido irse a la cama sin cenar porque no le gustaba su comida, no estaba dispuesto a darle una excusa para que se sintiera superior.

- Aaaaaay... Esta claro que no es bueno dormir con el estómago vacío.– dijo en un murmullo que apenas superaba al ruido que soltó su tripa-. Juro que esta me la devuelve...– miró con odio hacia donde su "enemigo natural" se hallaba sumido en uno de sus sueños sobre... en fin, no hace falta decirlo.

Puso la mente en blanco con la esperanza de conseguir tranquilizarse y conciliar el sueño. Y lo logró, en unos minutos dejo de lado todos los pensamientos que le acosaban y comenzó a roncar y a dormir a pierna suelta.

_Luffy corría desesperado por la cubierta en dirección al interior del barco. Era casi medio día y el cocinero ni había aparecido. Estaban todos muertos de hambre (o al menos él, pero con eso bastaba) y no era normal que les hiciera esperar tanto. Se detuvo ante la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos y la aporreó con ambas manos._

_- ¡SANJI¡Sal de una vez y haznos el desayuno que ya no puedo aguantar más¡Venga no seas vago que a mí me cuesta la salud!_

_Y así siguió el capitán, suplicando y lloriqueando ante la puerta. Ese escándalo despertó a Zorro, que intentó ignorarlo sin éxito._

_- ¡Eh, cocinero de mierda¿Quieres salir de una vez para que se calle ese imb...?– el espadachín interrumpió la frase al ver que estaba solo en la habitación, no había ni rastro del causante de la hambruna de Luffy-. Que extraño... ¡Cof, cof!- se obligó a toser un par de veces- Debo de haberme resfriado, juraría que mi voz suena distinta._

_- ¡Buaaaaaa¡Porfa, porfa, porfaaaaaaaaa!– Luffy seguía insistiendo, hasta había empezado a aporrear siguiendo el ritmo de una cantinela infantil para llamar más la atención._

_Zorro se armó de paciencia y, en cuanto se hizo a la idea de que le iba a ser imposible seguir durmiendo, se levantó y abrió la puerta de golpe._

_- ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que si no te ha respondido es porque no estaba!_

_- ¡Sanji! Sabía que si me ponía lo suficientemente pesado saldrías.– el capitán se carcajeó de su idea (aunque se la tomaba en serio)-. ¿Qué hay hoy para comer?_

_Sin duda Luffy nunca había sido muy listo... Pero lo de confundir a los miembros de su tripulación era algo exagerado hasta para un cerebro de guisante como el suyo. Zorro decidió ignorar esa nueva ida de olla y se pasó la mano por el pelo para rascarse. De inmediato notó algo distinto._

_- ¿Qué puñetas...?– el tacto no era el de siempre, era como más suave y notaba sus cabellos bastante más largos._

_- ... y pensaba que podías hacer algo de carne para mojar en la leche del desayuno, porque ya es casi la hora de almorzar... No digo que no quiera almorzar pero...– Luffy estaba en medio de una de sus fantasías gastronómicas y no reparó en la expresión de su tripulante._

_Zorro siguió tocándose el pelo extrañado. Distinguió un mechón más largo que los demás y tiró de él hasta que estuvo al alcance de sus ojos. Entonces vio, horrorizado, como lo que tenía ante él no era de color verde apagado... sino amarillo vivo ¡muy vivo¡DEMASIADO VIVO¿Alguien le habría pegado una peluca mientras dormía? Apartó esa ridícula idea de su cabeza y se llevo las manos a la cara para frotarse los ojos._

_- ... pero a Usuff no le gustan las salchichas, así que yo podría comerme su ración. Y Nami dice que...– sí, Luffy aun seguía alucinando... Y tampoco reparó en los ojos de espanto de la persona a la que creía Sanji._

_¡Pálida¡Su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal! El peliverde (ahora rubio) estaba empezando a asustarse en serio. Apartó de un golpe a Luffy (que decía algo sobre usar rodajas de chorizo como cereales para la leche) y se apresuró al lavabo._

_- ¡Eh¡Si no te gustan mis ideas no tienes por qué ponerte así! De todos modos estaré arriba impaciente por ver qué decides.– Luffy recuperó la sonrisa que había perdido al verse fuera de su mundo de "comidas perfectas" y se marchó tranquilamente hacia la cocina... cuando se vio sobresaltado por un grito capaz de helarle la sangre al mismísimo diablo. Y provenía del cuarto de baño..._

_¿Qué puñetas habría ocurrido? Zorro se hallaba sentado en el suelo del lavabo con los ojos fijos en la mirada que le devolvía su reflejo... Pero no era su reflejo, era el de Sanji. Por su cabeza pasaban miles de extrañas ideas e intentos fallidos de explicarse a sí mismo qué estaba pasando. ¿Estaría soñando¿Sería una broma macabra de Nami¿O sería un castigo por algo que había hecho? Sólo tenía clara una cosa: si él era Sanji, entonces Sanji debía de ser él. Si quería aclararlo todo de una vez, tenía que buscarlo... o más bien buscarse a sí mismo. La discreción era esencial, algo le decía que no podía revelarles a sus compañeros lo que estaba ocurriendo... no sabía muy bien por qué. Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para vencer los nervios y ponerse en pie. Respiró hondo un par de veces y se concentró en la situación. Mientras actuara con normalidad todo iría bien y seguro que encontraba la forma de salir de esa peliaguda situación. Sólo tenía que calmars..._

_- ¡Sanji!– Luffy irrumpió abriendo de golpe la puerta del baño- ¿Qué ha pasado¿Has visto un fantasma?– esta última frase hizo que al moreno se le ocurrieran bizarras ideas sobre la posibilidad de que hubiera un espectro en el lavabo al que tener de mascota._

_- Eh... n-no. Todo va bien.– dijo el espadachín sin poder evitar que le temblara la voz-. V-vete para la cocina, ahora i-iré yo..._

_- ¡Vale! Pero si ves al fantasma dile que yo quiero conocerle.– de repente, el capitán miró a "Sanji" con cara de sorpresa-. ¡Eh! Se te ven los dos ojos... ¡Jajajaja¿Ya no te peinas?_

_- ¡Anda vete para arriba!– sin duda la mejor manera de echar a Luffy era a gritos, nada de pedírselo con amabilidad._

_Una vez solo, el nuevo dueño del cuerpo del cocinero se vio obligado a tratar con el peine y la gomina (dos cosas que nunca le habían causado mucha simpatía) para intentar imitar el peinado que "solía llevar". En el caso de Luffy no había por qué preocuparse, pero los demás tripulantes verían muy extraño que cambiara sus costumbres de la noche a la mañana._

_- No sé por qué tengo que actuar como él... Con lo fácil que sería decírselo a todos... Aunque se armaría un buen lío y no quiero ni pensar como se lo tomarían ciertas personas...– le vino a la mente una imagen de la joven pelirroja riéndose de su desgracia y ofreciéndole ayuda por una cantidad desorbitada. Y entonces ocurrió lo que no se esperaba. Dejó de ver a la susodicha como una bruja extorsionadora y torturadora y empezó a pensar en ella como en una criatura dulce a la que tenía que proteger, con un carácter fuerte y una extraordinaria belle...-. ¿Pero qué me pasa? Es este maldito cuerpo... Ese idiota tiene el cerebro podrido de tanto pensar en esas ecantad... digo...– se vio interrumpido al enredársele el peine en el mechón principal. Intentó tirar, pero lo único que consiguió fue lastimarse-. Esto va a ser una tortura..._

_Ajenos al sufrimiento del maltratado espadachín, el resto de la banda (incluyendo al otro Zorro) se encontraba en la cocina terminando de recoger lo que ellos mismos habían preparado para desayunar._

_- Jo... No es justo que Sanji no venga a hacernos la comida.– se quejaba Luffy-. Me prometió que subiría en un momento._

_- ¿Te quieres callar de una vez? Llevas toda la mañana quejándote de que tienes hambre y eres el que menos ha colaborado en preparar el desayuno.– Nami tenía los nervios a flor de piel, se notaba que el capitán sabía mejor que nadie como ponerse pesado de verdad._

_- Luffy, entiéndelo.– añadió Chopper mientras se ponía de puntillas para recoger uno de los platos de la mesa-. Sanji ha hecho mucho por nosotros, si ahora está indispuesto para cocinar, no podemos obligarle a hacerlo..._

_- A saber qué le pasará a ese inútil...– "Zorro" se levantó de su silla y se encaminó hacia la cubierta para proseguir con sus ejercicios matutinos. Después de haberse pasado toda la noche con hambre era una suerte el poder disfrutar de un buen desayuno sin la molestia que suponía tener al cocinerito cerca._

_Poco después de marcharse "Zorro", "Sanji" entró por la otra puerta con un aspecto nada habitual en él. No había conseguido peinarse como en un principio trató de hacerlo, llevaba la ropa arrugada y desabotonada (no quiso perder el tiempo con minucias como estar presentable) y ni se había lavado la cara..._

_- ¡Ostras, Sanji! –se espantó Usuff y casi se le cayó el vaso que llevaba en la mano-. ¡Sí que tienes mal aspecto!_

_- ¡Sanji! Como capitán te digo que estoy muy disg...– el amago de reproche de Luffy se vio interrumpido por un inesperado collejón que le soltó Nami._

_- Llevaba toda la mañana aguantándome..._

_Pero "Sanji" no prestaba atención a nada. Intentaba por todos los medios, luchar contra los impulsos de su nuevo cuerpo. Y es que, desde que había entrado por la puerta, había notado una incontrolable necesidad de gritar a los cuatro vientos lo irresistibles que se encontraban Nami y Robin aquel día y lo maravillosas que eran. No sabía qué hacer: le daba vergüenza caer tan bajo como Sanji, babeando por las mujeres. Pero si se aguantaba las ganas seguramente notarían que pasaba algo muy raro... _

_- ¡Sanji¿Te pasa algo¡Te estás poniendo morado!– gritó Chopper- ¿Hay algún médi...¡Ah, espera¡Yo soy el médico!– se apresuró hacia el cocinero listo para realizar un diagnóstico superficial, pero este lo apartó._

_- N-no... De verdad, está todo bien.– había estado mordiéndose la lengua, aguantando la respiración y tensando los músculos... cualquier cosa antes de dejarse llevar-. Sólo necesito estar solo y t-tranquilo... ¿Sabéis dónde está...?– Zorro no pudo seguir hablando, el "impulso mujeriego" que lo acosaba era más fuerte que nunca, incluso superaba a la necesidad de encontrar su cuerpo. El corazón le latía muy deprisa ¿Era eso lo que le ocurría a Sanji cada vez que veía a las chicas¿Cuánto tiempo podría aguantar su mente ese tormento? Temía perder el control. Haciendo uso de la parte intacta de su persona, apartó a todo el mundo de en medio y salió a cubierta dejando atrás a sus atónitos camaradas._

_- ¡SANJI! No hay duda de que está enfermo...– Chopper se sentía culpable al no haber podido hacer nada._

_- Déjalo... Necesita tomar el aire, estoy segura de que se pondrá bien. Por si acaso iré a buscarlo más tarde, cuando no esté tan nervioso.– la navegante dijo esto con una extraña expresión en el rostro, como si tramase algo. Pero continuó fregando los platos como si nada hubiera pasado-. ¡Venga¡Manos a la obra!_

"_Sanji" jadeaba apoyado en el mástil del barco. Si hubiera permanecido allí un segundo más, probablemente hubiese acabado haciendo algo vergonzoso como arrodillarse ante Nami o piropear a Robin... Aunque es cierto que se lo merecían, las dos estaban radiantes por la mañana. Ambas con el pelo suelto y ligeramente despeinado (eso las hacía incluso más atractivas) y la dulce expresión de sus rostros al preocuparse por él... Se sentía solo e infeliz ahora que estaba lejos de esas dos maravil... El ex-peliverde meneó la cabeza para intentar librarse de esas ideas que, en cierto modo, se le hacían cada vez menos extrañas. _

_- Tengo que encontrarlo... Sólo así acabará esta pesadilla ¡Si paso más tiempo en este cuerpo me convertiré en Sanji!– tuvo una fugaz visión de su futuro en el barco, obligado a ser alguien que no era y víctima de una falsa sensación de felicidad que le haría ignorar que en otra época llevó una vida completamente distinta. Su antiguo "yo" desaparecería para siempre si no se daba prisa._

_Cerca de allí, "Zorro" continuaba con su entrenamiento. Había oído voces y algunos gritos procedentes de la cocina, pero no había prestado atención a lo que decían. No le importaba lo que le ocurriera a ese cocinero, al fin y al cabo, por su culpa había pasado una noche de ayuno llena de pesadillas. ¡Le estaba bien empelado! Mientras durara la indisposición del rubito, disfrutaría mucho más que nunca de las comidas._

_- Tenemos que hablar.– el peliverde se volvió para contemplar al desmejorado rubiales que se había acercado a él sin que lo advirtiera._

_- ¿Te has peleado con el espejo?– se mofó el espadachín sin reprimir una sonora carcajada ante el mal peinado y las pintas de su camarada-. Anda, vete a darle la brasa a otro._

"_Zorro" volvió a concentrarse en su entrenamiento y le dio la espalda, de una manera bastante cruel, al pobre de "Sanji". Sin previo aviso, recibió una patada en el costado que le descolocó la faja y le hizo caer de rodillas._

_- ¿Pero tú estás tonto o qué!– volvió a girarse, pero esta vez no era precisamente para entablar una conversación..._

"_Sanji" agarró a "Zorro" por la camiseta y lo levantó del suelo con una sorprendente facilidad. Era extraño, pero tenía la impresión de que "Zorro" no le iba a atacar, era como si no existiera realmente. Descubrió que, en efecto, su doble se hallaba indefenso._

_- Vamos a poner las cosas claras de una vez. Primero¿quién demonios eres¿Eres Sanji? Y segundo ¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo maldito ladrón!– Zorro estaba dispuesto a expulsar al intruso de su cuerpo aunque fuera a puñetazos. Ya no creía que fuera Sanji, él no estaría tan pasivo... Debía de ser otra persona ¿Y si era alguien con el poder de cambiar de cuerpo a la gente? Fuera como fuese, lo iba a averiguar a cualquier precio-. ¡HABLA DE UNA VEZ!_

_- ¡T-te juro que no sé de qué me hablas¡Yo n-no pretendía ofenderte¡Sólo q-quería...!– antes de que le diera tiempo a terminar la frase, "Zorro" comenzó a derretirse y a convertirse en una masa repugnante parecida al puré de patatas._

_- ¡QUÉ...?_

_Seguramente habían transcurrido horas. ¿Quién sabe? Zorro, el auténtico Zorro atrapado en el cuerpo de Sanji, se sentía incapaz de levantarse. Había caído de rodillas ante el traumático espectáculo que resultó ser el verse a sí mismo derretirse... "¿Qué ha ocurrido?", se preguntaba sin cesar... Pero había otros pensamientos mucho más aterradores que rondaban su mente: "¿Qué haré ahora¿Tendré que ser Sanji el resto de mi vida¿Y qué ha sido de él?". Había tanto que no entendía, pero que se veía obligado a aceptar... Por fin, cuando el atardecer dio paso a la oscura y fría noche, se levantó. Para su sorpresa descubrió que ya no había nada en el lugar donde antes estaba su cuerpo... Se había ido para siempre. Ya no le quedaban esperanzas, no volvería a ser nunca él mismo. En fin, tendría que aprender a peinarse, a ponerse correctamente ese traje de mayordomo estirado... Y a cocinar... ¿Lo conseguiría? Pero de entre todos los cambios que sufriría su vida había uno que no soportaba: las chicas. No es que no le interesasen las mujeres, había otra razón que lo tenía preocupado. Desde siempre, él había sentido algo especial por Nami... No sabía que era, pero estaba ahí. Nunca había tenido tiempo para las chicas debido a su sueño de ser el Mejor Espadachín del Mundo, podría decirse que la única mujer de su vida había sido una niña varios años mayor, su amiga Kuina. Por costumbre, se mostraba frío y distante con sus camaradas femeninas, pero por dentro se alegraba de tenerlas a su lado. Eran lo más parecido que había tenido a unas amigas desde aquel fatídico día en el que la suya lo abandonó, sobretodo la pelirroja... Le daba miedo que su nueva condición le hiciera olvidar sus sentimientos propios y los sustituyera por otros más superficiales... _

_- Qué tonterías digo...– el nuevo Sanji contempló la luna desde la cubierta del barco. Sentía deseos de llorar, pero no lo haría ¡Era un hombre! Un hombre solo... Que tendría que pasarse el resto de sus días mintiendo a aquellos que le regalaron su amistad incondicional... _

_- Hola.– dijo una suave voz femenina a sus espaldas._

"_Sanji" se sobresaltó, estaba tan ensimismado que no se percató de que se acercaba alguien. Y sus nervios aumentaron al ver que era nada más y nada menos que Nami, la chica a la que ahora no podía resistirse._

_- S-sí... Hola... Bonita noche ¿no?_

_- La verdad es que sí, la luna está hoy en mi ciclo favorito... Pero no he venido aquí por eso, quería hablar contigo. Me preocupaste mucho esta mañana ¡Y con razón! Te veías al borde de un ataque.– la pelirroja se acercó aun más al rubio, lo que provocó un escalofrío en este-. ¿Qué te pasa exactamente? Ya no pareces tú mismo._

_¿Le diría la verdad¿Lo tomaría en serio? Zorro no sabía si era por la influencia del cuerpo, pero vio en Nami a alguien en quien confiar de verdad. No podía ocultarle secretos, la conocía desde mucho antes que los demás miembros de la banda (a excepción de Luffy, claro está). Habían vivido mucho juntos y, aunque alguna vez tuvieran sus diferencias, estaba absolutamente seguro de que en el fondo no podían vivir el uno sin el otro. ¡Lo haría! Le contaría su secreto, por muy vergonzoso que fuese admitir que se hallaba dentro del que antaño fue su mayor competidor..._

_- Verás, Nami... Tengo que decirte algo que no debí callarme... Pero no me veo capaz de hacerlo._

_- No tengas miedo, coge aire y suelta lo que sea._

_El consejo de su amiga fue suficiente estímulo para armarlo con el valor necesario. Le diría su vergonzoso secreto, su secreto más oculto._

_- Nami... Yo... Yo te quiero– no fueron los labios de Sanji los que pronunciaron esa frase, fueron los suyos propios. Los del cuerpo que vio desaparecer esa misma mañana ante él. Había vuelto a su ser y no tenía ninguna duda ahora sobre quién era realmente. No volvería a esconderse tras una máscara de indiferencia: él era Zorro Ronoa y estaba enamorado. Enamorado de Nami._

_- ¿Sabes?– Nami no se había extrañado ni un ápice al ver a Sanji convertirse en Zorro, hasta parecía que le gustaba-. Te prefiero con este aspecto, eres mucho más guapo siendo tú que intentando ser Sanji– sonrió al espadachín y lo cogió de los brazos- Ah, yo también te quiero.– de improvisto, la joven se estiró para poder alcanzar los labios del robusto peliverde y fundirse con él en un apasionado beso, el primero que se habían dado nunca. _

_Zorro no podía creerse lo que sucedía ¡Estaba enamorado y se atrevía a reconocerlo! Jamás se había sentido así, era una sensación mucho mayor que la de vencer a un pulpo con seis espadas o cortar a un hombre de acero. Se había encontrado a sí mismo, a su auténtico "yo". No al que estuvo encerrado dentro del cuerpo de Sanji, sino al que estaba preso en su propia alma. Por fin, ambos se separaron y juntaron sus miradas. Zorro pudo verse reflejado en los preciosos ojos castaños de la navegante, ahí sí que parecía el verdadero Zorro. Un Zorro enamorado._

_- Sí, ahora sí que eres tú.– dijo Nami, y todo se volvió oscuro._

- ¡Eh, Zorro¡Despierta!– gritó Luffy con su habitual energía matutina-. ¡ES HORA DE DESAYUNAR...¡Aivá¡JAJAJAJAJA¡No veas lo gracioso que estás!

- ¿Eh¿Qué ha...?– el peliverde se encontró en su cama y en su cuerpo, como todas las mañanas. Tardó en darse cuenta de qué era lo que Luffy veía tan gracioso... ¡Estaba abrazado al cojín!

- Uy, Zorro... ¿Qué has soñado está noche?– Usuff se sumó a su amigo en la tarea de jorobar al prójimo.

Ahuyentados por un gruñido estremecedor, Luffy y Usuff abandonaron la habitación a toda prisa, pero sin dejar de reírse. De vuelta a la realidad, Zorro no sabía que pensar... Sólo fue un sueño, él no sentía nada por Nami... ¿O sí?

- Bah, todo fue por no cenar... No volveré a dormir con el estómago vacío.– se puso su ropa habitual de la manera habitual y subió a desayunar sin pasar por el baño para peinarse, como era habitual-. Paparruchas...

Justo cuando iba a poner la mano en el picaporte de la puerta de la cocina, esta se abrió y se encontró frente a Nami. ¿Estaría soñando aun¿Entonces por qué volvía a verla tan maravillosa... como siempre? En efecto, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, siempre se había sentido así. A veces los sueños nos enseñan cosas de nosotros mismos que creíamos olvidadas. Aun no era tarde para intentarlo, si en el sueño lo hizo ¿por qué iba a acobardarse en la vida real?

- ¡Zorro¿Me escuchas? Llevo un rato pidiéndote que te hagas a un lado ¡No puedo salir contigo en medio!

- ¿Qué¡Ah! Perdona...– Zorro se apartó y volvió la cabeza para ver como se iba la que, ahora más que nunca, era la chica de sus sueños-. Algún día...– dijo para sí. Entró en la cocina y siguió con su vida normal confiando en el mañana.

----------------------------------------------

Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí Espero vuestros reviews y espero no haber decepcionado a nadie.

Un saludo!

PD: El próximo capítulo tiene toda al pinta de ser el sueño de Chopper. Pero aun puede haber cambios de última hora.


	3. Sueño de Chopper

Saludos una vez más, amigos fanfiqueros! Lamento de veras haber tardado tanto con este nuevo capítulo, pero no le dediqué el tiempo que se merecía y la cosa se ralentizó un poco... Pero ya está acabado y revisado, aunque repito que probablemente se me hayan colado un par de erratas, como siempre, por eso os pido que si veis alguna burrada muy gorda me aviséis (n.n). Antes que nada, os aviso de que ya tengo pensado el argumento para los próximos tres capis y (si consigo la inspiración suficiente) no se demorarán mucho. Y ahora paso a comentar vuestros comentarios, que no se diga que no me pongo a la altura de mis fans XD Es broma, para ponerme a vuestra altura tendría que ponerme de puntillas XD

**Shikaya: **Gracias por tu comentario. Lo cierto es que, aunque parezca raro, la pareja ZoNa tampoco me llama mucho la atención a mí XD Soy más de ChoRo (Chopper/Robin) pero la cosa surgió así y así la dejé.

**Sa-chan: **¿Qué decirle a la afortunada a la que está dedicada este tercer capítulo? Muchas, muchísimas gracias por todos tus comentarios. Sé que no eres muy de escribir reviews largos, por eso te tiene mucho más mérito tu esfuerzo. Espero poder sacar todo mi potencial y no decepcionarte! Ya diré más cosas de ti un pelín más abajo, en la dedicatoria ;)

**Deraka: **Maestraaaa! Usted me enseñó todo lo que sé (o al menos en parte, porque hacer el tonto en fics de Bobobo ya sabía hacerlo XD)! Ya te he dicho gracias miles de veces por ese pedazo de review! Y lo diré otra vez, sólo con saber que gente como tú va a leer lo que escribo ya tengo fuerzas para seguir con cualquier historia. Y casi se me olvida mencionar el genial post que pusiste en Pirate King comentando las frases más "profundas". Eso fue todo un detalle! (o////o) Recuerda que el capi de Sanji será para ti en exclusiva. No puedo esperar a ver tu reacción cuando sepas lo que se me ha ocurrido XD En serio, hasta yo tengo miedo (o.O). Besos y muchas gracias por dedicarme parte de tu tiempo!

**allalabeth: **¿Has sentido pena? Entonces voy progresando, ya puedo hacer sentir otras cosas a parte de vergüenza ajena XD No, sin bromas. Me alegro de que sea así. Aunque no siempre lo consigo, intento esforzarme por hacer sentir algo a los lectores. Ya sé que no se me da muy bien, peor a base de cabezonería... Y sí, Robin casi ni sale. N fue a posta, se me pasó asignarle sus frasecillas del momento, supongo que me centré más en los otros personajes y la dejé de lado a la pobre (T.T). Pero al menos sale bastante ne este fic ;) Espero que, a pesar de la espera, sigas queriendo leer el sueño de Chopper XD

**Angel Nemesis: **Gracias, creo que para ser mi primer fic romántico no me fue tan mal XD Espero que este también te guste!

Y ahora la aparte que todo el mundo esperaba¡La dedicatoria! Este capítulo se lo dedico en exclusiva a Sa-Chan, mi Gomu no Hime! Yo no tenía ni idea de que le gustara tanto la mitología, fue una sorpresa haber acertado de lleno al elegir el argumento del fic XD Me puse muy contento al comprobar que había sido de su agrado ¡Estaba muy nervioso pensando que me había quedado demasiado cutre y la Gomu no Hime se iba a quedar decepcionada! Pero me demostró (como tantas otras veces) que sabe valorar el trabajo de los demás y ser simpática como nadie! Sabeli, alias Sa-Chan, este capítulo te lo dedico a ti. A una chica que hace del montón a las diosas, pues tiene la belleza de Afrodita, la pureza de Artemisa y la inteligencia de Atenea! Por mucho que se empeñe en decir que no! Sin olvidarnos de que es una curiosa mezcla entre el adorable Dr. Chopper y el agudo Dr. House ;) Que, por cierto, son mis dos ídolos dentro del campo de la medicina XD Disfrútalo al releerlo, preciosa ;)

Por cierto, y esto es lo último! Tengo un minireto para todo aquel que lea esto. Es más que nada para ver quien es más avispado y sabe más XD Es una pregunta sencillita... ¿Quién adivina por qué puse a Nami de Artemisa en lugar de ponerla como Afrodita? Ea, ya tenéis tarea XD

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3: Noche de lectura divina**

Silencioso, ágil, atento a cualquier sonido que diera a entender que alguien se había percatado de su presencia. Así avanzaba por los oscuros y lúgubres pasillos del interior del barco el médico de la Banda del Sombrero de Paja. ¿Qué hacía levantado a esas horas de la madrugada?. ¿Buscaba algo? Sí que lo hacía. Llevaba tiempo queriendo hacerlo y esa noche iba a atreverse. Iba a colarse en el cuarto de las chicas... Pero sin mala intención. ¡Cualquier mente perturbada podría malinterpretarlo! Lo que Chopper buscaba en esa habitación no era otra cosa que un libro de la estantería de la arqueóloga de a bordo. La verdad es que todo el numerito que estaba montando era una memez, porque sabía muy bien que bastaba con pedírselo a Robin para que esta le cediera el libro encantada... Pero es que no se atrevía, le daba corte la ronda de preguntas que seguiría a continuación: "¿Y qué te gusta de ese libro?"; "¿Me darás tu opinión cuando te lo leas?"; "¿Por qué te da tanta vergüenza pedirme algo?"... Todo eso se le hacía muy pesado. Prefería la segura (aunque cobarde) alternativa de cogerlo por su cuenta, hojearlo y depositarlo en su estante una vez acabado. Lo cierto es que todavía seguía preguntándose si era correcto hacer eso. Se sentía como un ladrón y un mentiroso... Pero lo prefería a tener que enfrentarse a la curiosidad de su compañera.

Ya faltaba poco para llegar hasta la puerta tras la que hallaría su codiciado libro. ¿Sería capaz de abrirla o se volvería para atrás como en sus anteriores intentos en los que no llegó ni a levantarse de la cama? Se paró en seco frente a la puerta. Ahora que estaba solo frente a ella en mitad de la noche, le parecía mucho más grande. Tal vez fuera un juego de sombras, pero le daba la sensación de que resaltaba entre la oscuridad. Se lo pensó mucho... A lo mejor no era tan duro esperar hasta el día siguiente y pedirle a Robin el libro. Seguro que ella notaría su timidez y no le haría ninguna pregunta. De todas formas ¿Por qué temía tener que pedírselo? Eran amigos, confiaban el uno en el otro y era una estupidez lo de tener miedo. El renito por fin recapacitó y se dio cuenta de lo absurda que era esa situación. Soltó una risita avergonzada y se sonrojó levemente. ¿Cómo podía habérsele ocurrido semejante disparate?. ¡Pues claro que podía pedirle el libro directamente! Se marcharía y mañ...

¡CREECK!

- ¡...! – Chopper soltó un gritito apenas audible y abrió los ojos como platos.

Suspiró aliviado a comprobar que el motivo de su sobresalto sólo había sido un crujido especialmente fuerte en la madera del barco. No había nada de qué preocuparse. Pero ahora su corazón latía a cien por hora y había perdido el hilo de lo que estaba pensando. Volvió a verlo todo desde el punto de vista pesimista y notó como el miedo y la timidez volvían a hacerlo presa. Ya no se veía tan capaz como hace un momento... Optó por seguir con la solución fácil, porque ya que había llegado tan lejos era un poco ridículo volverse atrás. Abandonó las ganas de reflexionar, tragó saliva y acercó su pezuña al pomo de la puerta.

¡Ya estaba dentro!. ¡Lo había logrado! La cuestión ahora era avanzar con sumo cuidado hasta la colosal estantería que había al fondo de la habitación. Tendría que pasar por delante de las camas de las dos chicas. Por suerte, la suave respiración de estás resultó ser un sonido gratamente agradable al oído que contribuyó a calmar sus nervios. Todo el mundo sabe que, hasta en los peores momentos, si se dispone de un sonido apaciguador se puede evitar perder el control con sorprendente facilidad. El diminuto animal de nariz azul emprendió el aparentemente corto trayecto hacia su objetivo. Cierto es que la atmósfera del cuarto había mermado su tensión, pero aun conservaba la suficiente como para que la estantería le pareciera el doble de distante. Como "hombre" precavido que era, pensó en la posibilidad de que hubiera algo entre las tinieblas que envolvían el suelo que pudiese hacer ruido al ser pisado... Ahí es donde agradecía ser un zoántropo con tan buen olfato. Ni zapatos sueltos, ni prendas de vestir... ¡Ni tan siquiera una simple pluma de escribir de la navegante arrojada al suelo en un descuido! El camino estaba totalmente despejado. Como se notaba el orden y la impecabilidad propios de Nami y Robin. Lástima que no pudiera decir lo mismo del cuarto de los hombres... Pero ahora la importante no era hacer comparaciones de ese tipo. ¡A la estantería! En momentos como este, nuestro renito desearía tener una transformación más ligera que su forma híbrida. Ya era pequeña y veloz de por sí, pero algo semejante a una rata iría bien... ¡Qué cosas se le ocurrían! El animal casi soltó una risita como respuesta a su propia gracia, pero se mordió la lengua y siguió el camino.

Parecieron horas, pero por suerte no lo fueron y cuando Chopper se plantó frente a la estantería aun era bien entrada la noche. Lo difícil ya había pasado, ahora... ¡Manos a la obra! Viéndose incapaz de alcanzar los estantes en su forma actual, pasó a volverse lo más humano que le permitían sus poderes, consiguiendo así la altura suficiente para echar un ojo a los libros y buscar el que quería. Fue entonces cuando vio uno de los agujeros más gordos de su plan. ¡No podía leer los títulos con esa luz tan tenue que entrababa por el ojo de buey!. ¿Sería esa una de esas cosas que hacen que uno abandone?. ¡No para Chopper! Puede que no fuera el más fuerte ni el más listo, pero práctico sí que era. Y tenía muy buena memoria, fruto de sus años de estudio de tantas y tantas enfermedades y sus respectivas curas. Recordaba el tamaño del libro y su lisa y desgastada cubierta de aquella vez que vio a Robin leyéndolo. Sólo tenía que fiarse de su tacto y todo saldría bien. Estuvo un buen rato pasando el dedo por los estantes e intentando averiguar cual se aproximaba más al del libro que buscaba. Fracasó en los tres primeros estantes ¡Todos los libros eran tan gordos como enciclopedias y estaban demasiado bien cuidados! El suyo era viejo y de grosor medio... Siguió probando en el cuarto y en el quinto. ¡NADA!. ¿Y si sencillamente no estaba ahí? Se sentiría muy frustrado, para qué mentir... Por fin, al revisar el sexto encontró libros menos gruesos pero igual de nuevecitos (se notaba que Robin los trataba con todo el cariño que podía darle alguien a un objeto inanimado). Libro nuevo, libro nuevo, libro nuevo, libro demasiado gordo y nuevo, libro nuevo... ¡Libro perfecto! Sí, había dado con uno que se ajustaba a lo que buscaba. ¿Sería ese? De todas formas ¿Qué posibilidades había de equivocarse? Muchas, lo sabía... Pero prefería ser optimista y pensar que por fin su esfuerzo había dado sus frutos. Recuperó su forma infantil y salió sigilosamente de la habitación cerrando la puerta con suavidad. La emoción de haberlo logrado eclipsó todas sus ideas y le hizo olvidar el miedo a ser descubierto. ¡Incluso le pareció que había cruzado el cuarto en apenas tres pasitos de hormiga!

---------------------------------------------

Al fin tranquilidad. No hay nada como relajarse después de un momento de tensión con una buena lectura al aire libre en la cubierta de un barco alumbrado por la luna y por una vel... ¿Pero qué...?. ¡Ese no era el libro! Él buscaba "Kopoli el reno guía". ¿Y cuál era ese?

**Culturas muy desconocidas en Grand Line **

**La Mitología Griega **

- ¿"Mitología Griega"?. ¿Y eso qué es? –Chopper hubiera llorado ante su mala suerte, pero le entró curiosidad por esa "Mitología Griega" de la que nunca había oído hablar.

El libro se enrollaba mucho, era una revisión de esas que tanto les gusta a aquellos que (como Robin) son unos enamorados de la historia. Según parecía, la cultura de la que hablaba pertenecía a un lugar llamado "Grecia"... Aunque no dejaba muy claro dónde estaba ese sitio, pero eso era lo de menos. El libro dedicaba más tiempo a hablar de esa curiosa mitología. Chopper leyó interesado hasta la última palabra impresa. Los personajes mitológicos eran realmente interesantes. Había un tal Zeus (también conocido como Júpiter por otro pueblo) que era el que lo había creado todo. ¡Y disparaba rayos desde las nubes! Se acordó del Dios Enel y le entró un escalofrío... Pero resultaba gracioso asociar las características de esos personajes ficticios con las de personas que conocía. Estaba seguro de que, sí se ponía a pensar, podría hallar en cada uno de esos dioses a cualquiera de sus amigos. Se permitió el lujo de soltar una carcajada (aunque para alguien tan pequeño como él no pasaba de una aguda risa) y de dejar volar su imaginación. No había terminado el libro aun... Pero descansar un par de minutos no le iría mal para asimilar todo lo que había leído. Sin darse cuenta, fue quedándose más y más dormido. Apenas se apagó la vela con una suave ráfaga de viento, el pequeño híbrido cayó presa del sueño con el libro abierto frente a él.

---------------------------------------------

- _¡Eh, tú!. ¡El del gorro rojo!. ¡DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ! _

- _¡AAAAAAH! –gritó Chopper al ser despertado por una voz que le era levemente familiar. ¿Qué habría pasado?. ¿Se había dormido leyendo?. ¡Y era de día!. ¡Oh, no! Se darían cuenta de que había tomado el libro sin permiso y... ¡Pero si no estaba en el barco! _

_El reno se levantó del suelo y miró a su alrededor. Era como haber vuelto a Skypiea. Había nubes y nubes y nubes hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Formaban montañas, valles... ¡Y hasta escaleras! Pero¿Cómo había llegado hasta Skypiea? Detuvo su ensoñación al darse cuanta del lío en el que estaba... ¿Cómo volvería al barco? _

- _Oye, Naricita Azul... ¿Estás pasando de mí? _

- _¿Qué...? –Chopper volteó la cabeza para contemplar al que lo había despertado y en el que no había reparado hasta ahora- ¡AH!. ¡Bon Kure!. ¿Qué haces aquí? _

_En efecto, ante él estaba el que antaño fuera el tercer hombre más poderoso de la Banda Baroque, el travesti Bon Kure... Pero no llevaba su habitual traje de bailarina adornado con dos cisnes horteras. Vestía una túnica rosa y abultada que dejaba ver sus peludas piernas (que conservaban los zapatos de ballet) y en lugar de cisnes tenía dos cabezas de cabras. Lo cierto es que estaba aun más ridículo con ese nuevo atuendo... _

- _Excuse moi... ¡Je je je! Pero no conozco a ningún Bon Kure. Huelga decir que debes de haberme confundido con otro ser de belleza similar a la mía. ¡Jo jo jo!. ¡Pero qué modales tengo! Soy Dionisio, uno de los Dioses Olímpicos. Concretamente el del desenfreno y la parranda en general. ¿Y tú...? _

- _S-soy Chopper... –el bueno de Chopper se hallaba desconcertado frente a esa fotocopia de Bon Kure que decía ser uno de los dioses (supuestamente ficticios) del libro- Eh... No te ofendas, pero yo creía que los dioses griegos no existían... _

_Dionisio cambió la jovial y despreocupada expresión de su rostro por una de furia total. _

- _¿C-como que no existimos?. ¿Osas hablarle así a un dios, mentecato cara de...? –el ridículo personaje contuvo su ira y volvió a apaciguarse- Tranqui, tranqui, Dioni... Recuerda las palabras del psiquiatra... No todos son tan listos como tú... ¡EJEM, EJEM!. ¡Jo jo jo jo! Disculpa mi ataque de ira, muchachito, pero es que soy un hombre de armas tomar cuando se me calienta. ¡Ja ja ja! Y dime... ¿De donde has sacado esa descabellada idea? _

- _Eh... –el animalito reparó en el libro que aun llevaba consigo- D-de aquí... _

- _¡Trae pa'ca! _

_Con una maestría asombrosa, Dionisio le arrebató a Chopper el libro de las pezuñas y comenzó a hojearlo violentamente. _

- _¡Eh! –el reno se aguantaba la ganas de llorar al ver el poco respeto que el "dios" tenía por aquella valiosa pieza de la colección de Robin- ¡No es mío!. ¡Ten más cuidado! _

_Dionisio no parecía reparar en la histérica criaturita que le gritaba y se limitó a mirar con gesto crítico las páginas del libro. _

- _Bah... ¡Paparruchas y pamplinas con patatas! –arrojó el libro sin dedicarle siquiera una mirada de desdén. _

_Chopper lo agarró antes de que tocara el suelo, haciéndose daño al caer en una de las nubes que, misteriosamente, era mucho más dura de lo que aparentaba. _

- _¡Me da igual que seas un dios!. ¡Lo que has hecho ha sido propio de un abusón...! –nuestro amigo se arrepintió en el acto de haber dicho eso al ver la mirada demoníaca que le lanzó la divinidad- D-digo... _

- _Mira amiguito, cuando hay que divertirse y pasárselo en grande ¡Dionisio es el mejor! Pero... Nunca llames a Dionisio algo que no es. ¡Dionisio no es ningún abusón! _

_El pequeño médico tenía miedo. Dionisio no parecía ser un tipo con el que se pudiera razonar... ¡Pero bajo ningún concepto iba a retirar lo que había dicho! Tenía que ser fuerte, como sus camaradas. ¿Qué pensaría Robin al ver que no defendía a capa y espada aquel insulto hacia su libro? _

- _¿Sabes? Siempre quise tener un esclavo de apariencia bovina... Los sátiros son muy eficientes, pero con el tiempo uno se cansa de ellos. Creo que no pecaré de injusto al vaciarte la mollera y usarte como mi descerebrado asistente personal. Al fin y al cabo, desde siempre los dioses hemos avisado de que no es conveniente cabrearnos... ¡Y el que avisa no es traidor! –Chopper estaba paralizado del miedo que sentía. ¿Cómo saldría de esta?- Prepárate a... _

_El tenebroso dios no pudo continuar porque una estela blanca atravesó una de sus cabras de adorno rompiéndola en mil pedazos. _

- _¡M-mi cabra!. ¿QUIÉN HA SIDO? _

- _¡Porras! Yo que quería darle a Dionisio en toda la jeta... _

_Chopper y Dionisio miraron hacia el lugar del que procedía la voz para contemplar a una atlética joven de extraordinaria belleza que parecía la encarnación de un espíritu del bosque. Lucía una ligera túnica de unas tonalidades verdes que reflejaban perfectamente la esencia de la naturaleza salvaje. En una mano llevaba un arco y en su espalda portaba un carcaj con flechas blancas como los rayos de la luna. La chica se le hacía muy familiar al reno. ¡No había duda al ver ese pelo rojizo! _

- _¡Nami!. ¡Gracias por salvarme, pero debemos huir de aquí!. ¡Este tío es muy peligroso! _

_La mirada segura y desafiante de la muchacha se tornó en una expresión de duda. No hizo falta oírla hablar para que Chopper se diera cuenta de que esa persona tampoco era la que él creía. _

- _Creo que te has equivocado, renito. Yo soy Artem... _

- _¡Artemisa! –Dionisio por fin volvió a abrir la boca- ¿Se puede saber por qué me has interrumpido?. ¡Estaba defendiendo mi honor! _

_El error que había cometido Chopper al llamar "abusón" a Dionisio no le llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos al que había cometido este al no dejar que la diosa terminara su frase. Artemisa se incendió cual hoguera sobrecargada y un aura diabólica envolvió el hasta entonces tranquilo paisaje. _

- _Dionisio... ¡UN RESPETO A LAS SEÑORITAS! –esa frase vino cargada de un centenar de flechas que hicieron que el Dios del Júbilo saliera por patas sin pensárselo dos veces. _

- _¡YA VERÁS CUANDO SE LO DIGA A PAPÁAAAAAAAH! –una flecha se le clavó en... bueno, no hace falta especificar. _

_El estar frente a alguien tan familiar como era Nami hizo que Chopper se tranquilizara. Incluso se rió al recordar las ridículas pintas de Dionisio y su cobarde huida. Ahora estaba sólo junto a ese ser de extraño parecido con su camarada... ¿Tenía que preocuparse? Al fin y al cabo, estaba claro que no era Nami y que podía ser peligrosa... Aunque al verla en acción quedó demostrado que tenía mucho más en común con Nami a parte del físico. _

- _Disculpa, pequeñín –Artemisa sonrió con dulzura, el ser la Diosa de la Naturaleza hacía que sintiera simpatía por los animales en general (especialmente si eran tan increíblemente monos como Chopper)-, no pude presentarme como Zeus manda... Soy Artemisa, Diosa de lo Natural y de la Caza. _

_Al oír eso último Chopper pegó un salto de terror. ¿¡Caza!?. ¡Estaba frente a una cazadora en potencia! Ahora lo entendía todo: las flechas, el que lo salvara, su simpatía... ¡Iba a convertirse en su trofeo! _

- _Veo por tu reacción que no te ha hecho mucha gracia lo de Diosa de la Caza... –una gota de sudor corrió por su rostro. _

- _N-no... ¡Y te advierto que no soy nada decorativo!. ¿S-seguro que no prefieres un alce? Esos son trofeos mucho mejores que los renos –el pobre se atoró con su propia saliva al intentar tragarla. _

- _Vamos, vamos. ¡No temas! Me has caído simpático. Y (entre tú y yo) después de eones y eones cazando una le pierde el gusto... La verdad es que prefiero jorobar a otros dioses cretinos como esa nenaza de Dionisio. ¡No hay quien lo aguante! _

- _¿D-de verdad no me vas a hacer nada? –el renito recuperó la calma, pues la mirada de la cazadora reflejaba sinceridad- Oye... Estoy un poco perdido, no se como he llegado hasta aquí. ¿Esto es Skypiea o algún lugar similar? _

- _¿Skypiea? Jamás oí semejante nombre... Este es el Monte del Olimpo, hogar de los dioses. Nunca he sabido de que alguien como tú haya llegado hasta aquí... y menos si saber cómo. ¡Ya sé¿Por qué no vienes a ver a Zeus? Seguro que él lo sabe. _

- _¿Zeus? –a la mente de joven médico acudió la imagen del Dios Enel lanzando rayos y fulminando a cientos de inocentes- Eh... Tengo mis dud... _

- _¡Hermana! –gritó una voz a las espaldas del reno y la diosa- ¡No sabes el susto que me has dado!. ¿Por qué me has dejado solo con Af...?. ¡Ah!. ¡Un monstruo! _

_De entre unas nubes que se asemejaban a árboles surgió un tipo vestido con una elegante toga amarilla y abriéndose paso con una espada ridículamente pequeña. Chopper volvió a apreciar el parecido de este nuevo personaje con el de otro de sus amigos... ¡Era Usuff! Pero, obviamente, se trataba de otro Dios del Olimpo... _

- _Chopper, te presento a mi hermano gemelo, Apolo –le pegó un collejón al susodicho-. ¡Y haz el favor de controlarte! _

- _¡Ay!. ¿Es así como me tratas después de que soy yo el que carga con todas las chorradas que te llevas cuando salimos a dar una vuelta? Por cierto. ¿El monstruo tiene nombre? –se llevó otro collejón de su hermana- ¡AY!. ¡Vale, vale, vale!. Quería decir... ¡Qué amigo más simpático has encontrado! _

- _Ñoñerías las justas... –Artemisa no parecía tan simpática y tan encantadora como lo era con los animales... Sin duda daba mucha guerra allá donde iba. _

- _¿Apolo? Ese no era el dios de... ¿de qué era? –Chopper no conseguía recordarlo aunque sabía que le resultó curioso cuando lo leyó. _

- _¡De la poesía, la música, la adivinación y la medicina!. ¿A qué molo mazo? –todo eso lo dijo levantando la cabeza con orgullo para distinguirse del resto de "seres inferiores". _

- _¡La medicina!. ¡Yo soy médico! –al reno se le iluminó la mirada de alegría- ¿Tú sabes mucho de medicina? _

- _Eh... pues... verás... Lo cierto es que ser el dios de algo no implica tener conocimientos al respecto... _

_Chopper agachó la cabeza decepcionado, pero Apolo se le acercó intentando consolarlo. _

- _P-pero... ¡Yo soy el Sol!. ¡Sí!. ¿No te gusta esa bola amarilla del cielo? _

- _Pobre iluso, se cree que con esa memez va a enmendar el fruto de su torpeza –dijo Artemisa para sí con cara de "no tiene remedio". _

- _¿El Sol?. ¡Qué guay! –las palabras de Apolo sí que tuvieron su efecto, sí. Ahora al joven doctor no parecía importarle que el Dios de la Medicina no supiera ni lo que era un virus. _

- _¡Y soy el dios más guapo del Olimpo! _

_Chopper volvía a poner miradas ensoñadoras al oír a Apolo presumir de sus logros (que eran bastantes, aunque no todos ciertos del todo) _

- _Desde luego, mira que son simples los hombres... _

- _¡Yuuuuju!. ¡ARTEMISA! –una llamada a la Diosa de la Caza anunció la entrada de un nuevo personaje. _

- _¡NO!. ¡Él no! _

_Sí que era él. Surgiendo por donde hace unos minutos lo había hecho Apolo, apareció un joven rubio de mirada seductora y rostro de ensueño. Su túnica roja dejaba muy poco a la imaginación ya que mostraba gran parte de su perfecto torso y podía apreciarse por completo su bien moldeada figura. Era Afrodito, Dios del Amor y la Belleza. Aunque Chopper lo reconoció como... _

- _¡Sanji! Digo... ¿Qué dios es usted? _

- _No tengo tiempo para atender a recién llegados... ¡Oh, Artemisa! Tu belleza sólo es superada por tu... _

- _Corta el rollo, Afrodito... –la diosa apartó al apuesto joven hundiéndole el puño en el estómago. _

- _¡Humph!. ¡Sé que lo haces porque me quieres! –aun retorciéndose de dolor como estaba, el Dios del Amor seguía mirando a Artemisa con ojos de enamorado. _

_No había mucha diferencia entre el Monte del Olimpo y el "Alma de Merry" después de todo... O eso pensaba el renito de la nariz azul: Nami mandando e imponiéndose, Usuff trabajando bajo su mandato y Sanji... Bueno, actuando como Sanji. Viendo al tal Afrodito, Chopper tuvo una serie de dudas y aprovechó que los dioses de la caza y el amor estaban enfrascados en una pequeña disputa para interrogar a Apolo. _

- _Apolo... Yo no sé mucho de mitología, sólo lo que leí en este libro anoche. Pero ¿Afrodito no debería ser una chica? –Chopper enrojeció levemente al pensar en quién hubiera ocupado el rol de Dios del Amor si este hubiera pertenecido al bello sexo... ¿Cómo le sentaría Robin la túnica roja? _

- _¿Una chica? Pff... ¡Cómo si lo fuera! Este le da a todo. Si has leído algo de mitología verás que ciertos dioses son muy propensos a la... En fin... ¡Ya lo sabrás cuando seas mayor! –podía apreciarse que la nariguda divinidad estaba sudando y que no sabía muy bien qué palabras usar- Lo que quiero decir es que Afrodito es un pesado. Le encantan las tías, pero cuando no las tiene a mano nos da la brasa a los machotes como yo y eso no nos hace mucha gracia... _

_Coincidiendo con el final de la frase de Apolo, Afrodito pasó volando cerca de Chopper y quedó empotrado en un árbol. Obviamente, la diosa había sido la responsable de tan violenta escena. _

- _¡Cielos! –exclamó Chopper sorprendido- ¿Cómo puede ser tan salvaje con el pobre Afrodito? Ni si quiera Na... Bueno, tal vez sí –dudó bastante porque la navegante tenía un buen historial de ataques de ira con finales catastróficos. _

- _Es natural. Desde que Zeus hizo el mundo el Dios del Amor ha estado detrás de todo lo bicho viviente, y la Diosa de la Caza lo ha odiado con toda su alma. Son enemigos naturales. No sé por qué, no soy mitólogo. _

- _No, si ya suponía que el Dios de la Medicina tampoco tendría mucha idea sobre dioses... –Chopper volvió a poner de manifiesto la ignorancia del narizotas, que se vio obligado a contarle más batallitas para volver a ganarse su respeto. _

---------------------------------------------

_No muy lejos de ahí, en la nube central del Olimpo, el grupo de dioses mayores se hallaba sumido en sus tareas diarias. Aunque lo cierto es que muchos se limitaban a ordenar cosas a sus ayudantes personales. Pero hay que entender que eran dioses... _

- _¡Ares!. ¡AAAAAAREEEEES! _

_Un muchacho de pelo negro y facciones alegres pasó revoloteando a gran velocidad por entre todos los dioses. Iba cargado con dos espadas que parecían completamente nuevas y vestía una túnica azul claro. En sus pies tenía unas sandalias playeras con alas (lo que explicaba el por qué de su capacidad de vuelo) y se parecía bastante al alocado capitán del barco de Chopper. El "Luffy divino" se detuvo ante un dios de aspecto serio que hacía la siesta en una pequeña nube apartada del bullicio de la nube central. La divinidad en cuestión vestía una simple túnica verde oscuro, sin ningún tipo de detalle que diera a entender que se preocupaba por su apariencia ante los demás dioses. La expresión de su rostro era la de un hombre curtido en mil batallas. Como si, a pesar de lo joven que parecía, se hubiera visto obligado a madurar a una edad temprana. Si no hubiera sido por la barba verduzca que llevaba, y que le confería un aspecto aun más imponente, podría haber sido fácilmente confundido con aquel espadachín cascarrabias que era Zorro Ronoa. _

- _¿Qué puñetas quieres, Hermes?. ¿No ves que estoy durmiendo? _

- _Es que Hefesta ha terminado tus nuevas espadas. ¡Mira que bonitas! –el chaval dejó caer las dos pesadas armas sobre el dios, lo que le hizo proferir un grito de dolor. _

- _¡Pero serás...!. ¡En la próxima Reunión de Dioses te vas a enterar! Agradece que aquí no tenemos inodoros que si no te pondría a limpiarlos... Anda, vete a sacarle brillo a la espada vieja –Ares, Dios de la Guerra, la arrojó a Hermes una espada más desgastada que las otras. El pequeño dios se vio con dificultades para sostenerla y mantenerse en el aire sólo con las alitas de sus botas. _

- _Desde luego... A veces me parece que confundís "Dios Mensajero" con "Dios Criada". En fin, me voy pa' la fragua. _

_Justo en ese momento, ascendió por una escalera cercana Chopper acompañado de los tres dioses con los que había hecho amistad. Era un espectáculo bastante curioso de ver: Artemisa, con aires de grandeza, iba a la cabeza escoltando a Chopper por si aparecía otra vez el bicho raro de Dionisio; Afrodito la seguía con la boca a abierta y medio babeando, pero manteniendo una distancia prudente para no conseguir otro chichón como el que lucía en la cabeza; y, a la cola, iba el gran y valeroso Apolo... Cargando con el equipaje de su hermana, que ni siquiera había sido usado en toda la jornada. _

- _¡Guau!. ¡Cómo mola ese bicho! Nunca había visto nada parecido. ¿Dónde lo has encontrado, hermanita? _

- _Para empezar... ¡De hermanita nada! Y este "bicho" es más inteligente que tú. _

- _Eso tampoco es algo muy difícil... –dijo Ares. _

_Chopper estaba cada vez más confuso. ¿Sería posible que todos los dioses del Olimpo fueran réplicas de sus camaradas? Y a todo esto¿Qué sería de ellos? Llevaba bastante tiempo ahí y seguro que su desaparición los tenía a todos preocupados. Tenía que volver fuera como fuese. Esperaba que ese Zeus fuera tan poderoso como decía el libro. ¡Entonces seguro que podía ayudarle a volver! _

- _Oye tú, te estoy hablando –el Dios de la Guerra le había dicho algo a Chopper, pero por lo visto este no lo había oído de tan ensimismado que estaba-. ¿Quieres ver a Zeus? _

- _Sí... ¡Sí quiero!. ¿Dónde puedo encontrarle? _

_Ares le dio la espalda y se recostó en su nube, lo que no le sentó muy bien al reno. _

- _¡Eh...! _

- _Déjalo. Le hace lo mismo a todos... Es incapaz de prestarle atención a la misma persona más de cinco segundos seguidos. Aunque como Dios de la Guerra que es, no es de extrañar que sea tan huraño. _

- _¡Esa voz! –exclamaron Ares y Chopper a la vez, el primero, mosqueado y el segundo, sorprendido. _

_Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Atenea, Diosa de la Sabiduría, se había acercado hasta el grupo de divinidades y se había metido de lleno en la conversación insultando al que, por naturaleza, era su mayor rival. De gran parecido con Nico Robin, llevaba una túnica turquesa claro con un corte elegante y simétrico que, en opinión de Chopper, le quedaba muy bien. El pelo, impecablemente peinado, caía sobre sus hombros sin que hubiera ningún cabello fuera de lugar que rompiera el armónico orden por el que parecía regirse esta diosa. Bajo el brazo izquierdo llevaba un grueso libro de portada dorada y marcapáginas de tela roja, todo un lujo digno de un amante del saber y de la literatura. Quizá el detalle que más extrañó a Chopper del aspecto de esta versión de Robin era que llevaba unas pequeñas gafas de media luna, que lejos de hacerla parecer mayor y seria, acentuaban su elegancia y encajaban perfectamente con su estilo. _

- _¿Qué tal, reno? Soy Atenea, Diosa de la Sabiduría. ¿Sabías que eres un Rangifer tarandus, perteneciente a la familia de los cérvi...? _

- _¡No por favor!. ¿Es que cualquier excusa te vale para darnos la brasa con lo que todos sabemos que sabes? _

- _Valga la redundancia... –Atenea le lanzó una mirada pícara a Ares, se notaba que le gustaba pincharle-. Si ya sabes que lo hago para cabrearte. Tú también harías lo mismo si tuvieras algo con lo que poder molestarme. _

_Atenea pasó por alto la reacción de Ares y se acercó a Chopper, que no había abierto la boca desde su aparición. _

- _Así que un renito... ¿Y qué hace un animal como tú por aquí? No solemos recibir visitas de mortales. _

_Chopper no sabía muy bien como responderle, y agradeció que su diálogo se viera interrumpido nuevamente por otra persona. _

- _¡Ateneaaaaaaaaaaa! Perdona que no me abalanzara sobre ti antes, pero estaba anonadado diciéndole a Artemisa lo maravillosa que es. ¡Aunque las dos sois igual de maravillosas! –Afrodito volvía a la carga, con fuerzas renovadas y dispuesto a cubrir de halagos a las chicas bonitas del mismo modo que lo hacía su homólogo mortal. _

- _Ah. Hola, Afrodit... _

- _¡Pues ya que estamos todos vamos a hacer una bacanal de esas! –gritó Hermes- Siempre me he preguntado por qué demonios no las hacemos. ¡Sí hay comida y bebida hasta hartarse! _

_Artemisa le propinó un capón que hizo un ruido sordo y dejó un chichón titánico en la cabeza del pequeño dios. _

- _En primer lugar, deja de una vez el asunto de las bacanales. ¡Desde que te enteraste de lo que eran no has parado de darnos la vara! Y en segundo lugar, tenemos un invitado. ¡Comportaos! _

- _Es verdad, teníamos que ver a Zeus para... _

_Un estremecedor trueno interrumpió a Apolo, anunciando que el Dios Mayor se había enterado de que se le requería. Enseguida, el cielo se oscureció y unos densos nubarrones comenzaron a aglomerarse a pocos metros de Chopper y de sus compañeros. El renito estaba asustado. No sabía como sería Zeus, pero daba miedo esa manera de presentarse entre rayos y centellas. Las nubes centrales fueron adquiriendo forma humana y se oyó una voz de potente gravedad: _

- _¿QUIÉN LLAMA A ZEUS, DIOS DE LOS DIOSES Y DE TODO CUANTO EXISTE? _

- _Como le gusta hacerse el importante –dijo Hermes, quien inmediatamente fue silenciado por varios puños que le hicieron al menos cinco chichones más. _

_Por fin, cesó el espectáculo de fenómenos meteorológicos y apareció la orgullosa y henchida de fuerza figura del Señor de la Creación, ataviado con una majestuosa túnica blanca con adornos dorados. _

- _¡T-TÚ!. ¡Eres tú! –los ojos de Chopper casi se salían de sus órbitas del susto. El dios de piel pálida y mirada arrogante que se erguía frente a él era nada más y nada menos que Enel. _

- _¡Pero si es el renito de la Banda del Sombrero de Paja! –al parecer, el tal Zeus era realmente Enel y no sólo un doble suyo...- Ya dije que encontraría mi lugar entre los dioses de ahí arriba. ¡Y ahora soy el mandamás! _

_Los dioses menores ya no estaban junto a Chopper, habían desaparecido y lo habían dejado sólo ante Enel en un mundo de amenazadores nubes de tormenta. _

- _¡Enel!. ¿Tú eres Zeus? S-si no eres un dios... S-sólo... _

- _¿Que no soy un dios¡SOY EL DIOS ENEL! –una nueva serie de descargas eléctricas surgieron del villano e hicieron retroceder a Chopper- Soy el que controla el rayo y el trueno. ¡Niégame ahora que soy un dios! _

- _¡Es sólo el poder de una Nuez de Belcebú y lo sabes de sobra! –tal vez fuera el auténtico Enel, pero estaba un poco más raro de lo normal... _

- _¡Se acabó! Ahora verás lo que es bueno. ¡Prueba la madre de todas las descargas eléctricas! _

_Pero antes de que Ener pudiera siquiera conjurar un mísero rayo, todo se oscureció. _

---------------------------------------------

- ¡Rayos! –gritó Chopper despertándose de golpe.

En cuento se dio cuenta de que todo había sido un simple sueño se rió ante lo irónico de su exclamación. Se había dormido con el libro de mitología abierto. ¡Menos mal que aun era de noche y que nadie lo había visto! Después de toda su "aventura" no le quedaban muchas ganas de seguir leyendo acerca de esos dioses tan raros... Ya había tenido bastante conociéndolos en persona, o al menos algo así. Ahora sólo quedaba volver a la habitación de las chicas y colocar el libro en su sitio. ¿Otra situación de tensión? Probablemente sí, tendría que pasar otra vez por la experiencia de colarse a hurtadillas en un cuarto ajeno. Pues cuanto antes lo hiciera, antes podría irse a la cama para volver al mundo de los sueños. Con un poco de suerte, a la mañana siguiente olvidaría todo el lío del libro. Y quizá se atreviese a pedirle a Robin el libro que quería, todo se vería. Se levantó y se dispuso a volver al interior del barco, cuando reparó en que había alguien más cerca de él. Apoyada sobre la barandilla del barco a pocos pasos del reno, Robin leía a la luz de una vela. Tenía puesta una bata azul que solía usar poco, probablemente debido al frío que Chopper apenas notaba gracias a su pelaje. En cuanto se dio cuanta de que la observaban, Robin volvió la cara a su amigo y le sonrió.

- No hay nada como leer por la noche al aire libre. ¿Verdad? A veces lo hago cuando me desvelo por cualquier motivo... Por ejemplo, hoy me ha parecido oír unos ruidos extraños en la habitación y no he podido conciliar el sueño desde entonces.

- Y-yo... Lo siento –aunque no dio a entender que sabia lo que había estado haciendo, Chopper notó en el tono de voz de su camarada que sí que había estado despierta durante su incursión al cuarto de las chicas-. Sólo quería...

- No te preocupes, nadie tiene la culpa. Es lo que tiene vivir en un barco, el ruido de la madera al crujir puede ser molesto por las noches –Robin seguía haciéndose la inocente respecto al asunto, seguramente para intentar tranquilizar a Chopper-. Fíjate, ha desaparecido uno de mis libros. Precisamente el que iba a traerme aquí para leer... Así que he cogido este otro que también me gusta mucho. ¿Quieres echarle un vistazo?

Chopper no se sentía lo suficientemente sereno como para mirar a los ojos a su amiga ahora que ella sabía lo que había ocurrido. ¿Se sentiría ofendida por su falta de confianza? Si era así lo disimulaba muy bien. Decidió que era mejor hacerlo, no veía ningún deje de reproche en la voz de Robin. Incluso parecía que le alegraba poder hablar con su diminuto camarada a solas. El reno avanzó con pasos inseguros hacia la joven arqueóloga, ocultando el libro como podía en su espalda. ¡Cuan fue su asombro al descubrir que el libro de su amiga era el que llevaba toda la noche buscando!

- ¡Ese libro...!

- ¿Te gusta? Si quieres te lo presto, ya encontraré otra cosa que leer.

- ¿De verdad?. ¡Gracias! De verdad. ¡Me hace mucha ilusión...! Oye ¿tú sabías que ese libro me gustaba? –Chopper no pudo evitar preguntar aquello que lo devoraba por dentro. ¿Sería todo una casualidad o Robin sabía muy bien que era lo que había estado buscando en su cuarto?

- ¿Yo?. ¡Para nada! Es curioso que te guste, porque es uno de mis favoritos. ¡Tengo una idea! Léetelo y cuando lo hagas te comentaré algunas cosillas sobre él. Y si te interesa la temática no veo inconveniente en recomendarte más libros que seguro que son de tu estilo. ¡Ya verás como no te arrepentirás!

- ¡Muchas gracias!

Chopper se sentía completamente realizado. No sólo había conseguido el libro que tanto ansiaba, sino que se había dado cuenta de que podía confiar plenamente en su amiga. Le había demostrado que, lejos de querer hacerle pasar un mal rato hablándole de libros, estaba dispuesta a ayudarle y a ponérselo todo más fácil. Era una amiga de verdad, nunca más volvería a tener vergüenza ni ante ella ni ante ninguno de sus otros camaradas. Sería mucho mejor así. Y, naturalmente, se dejaría asesorar por la arqueóloga para futuras lecturas. Ahora que lo veía de otra manera le parecía bastante interesante el intercambiar opiniones con ella. Y sin duda eso le ayudaría a acercarse a su amiga y a vencer sus miedos.

- Bueno, Chopper. ¡Buenas noches! Me voy ya a la cama. Al parecer una agradable charla con un amigo es mejor que un libro para tranquilizarse y coger el sueño –le dedicó una tierna sonrisa al renito y le tendió el libro-. Aquí lo tienes, espero que te guste.

Dicho esto, Robin se dirigió hacia la puerta que daba al interior del barco dejando a Chopper contemplando la bonita portada de "Kopoli el reno quía". Era realmente preciosa, con un fantástico dibujo de un reno enfrentándose a un lobo. Debía de ser muy valiente para ello... Muy pronto él sería igual de valiente, se esforzaría por lograrlo. No podía esperar a saber qué aventuras encontraría dentro de ese libro.

- Por cierto...

Las divagaciones de Chopper fueron interrumpidas por la muchacha de pelo negro, que se asomó desde la puerta del barco.

- Si "alguien" hubiera tomado prestado el libro que desapareció hace unos momentos y quisiera devolverlo sin que me diera cuenta para no preocuparme, mañana a las diez Nami y yo estaremos ocupadas en cubierta. Así que sería el momento idóneo para que ese "alguien" entrara sin ser visto –dijo Robin con aparente seriedad, aunque al mirarla a los ojos Chopper se dio cuenta de que por dentro estaba sonriendo. Eso lo tranquilizó.

- De acuerdo –rió Chopper-. ¡A ver si mañana aparece!

- No me cabe duda de que así será –por fin dejó ver la sonrisa que había estado ocultando-. Que te aproveche la lectura y buenas noches.

- ¡Buenas noches a ti también!

Y el pequeño reno abrió el libro y se dispuso a seguir con sus aventuras durante el resto de la noche.

* * *

Y se acabó por ahora! Sólo me queda adelantar para los curiosos que para el próximo capi tengo pensado dejar a un lado a la Banda del Sombrero de Paja y pasar al sueño de otro personaje secundario. No será tan carismático, pero servirá para descansar de tanto barquito XD

Por cierto, he tenido que colocar algunos puntos donde no eran necesarios para evitar que me desaparezcan los condenados signos de exclamación/interrogación...

Un saludo!


End file.
